Frozen Viking REDONE!
by TigerWolf12
Summary: Hans has a plan to take over Arendelle, which involves kidnapping, and attempted murder. Will he succeed and crown himself king, or will he fail? Find out in this story of deception. *This story will have major changes from the original story* Elsa and Kristoff are now 22, and Anna and Hans are 19. Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout are 16, the twins and Fishlegs are 15. Canon pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Welcome back to Frozen Viking, this is a redone version of my old one. I will keep both stories on my profile, some things will be the same, and some things will change. The biggest change will be the ages of the characters. Elsa and Kristoff are now twenty-two years old, Anna and Hans will be nineteen years old, Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout will be sixteen years old, and Fishlegs and the Twins are fifteen years old. It wasn't until I was done with this, when the character profiles for HttyD 2 came out, and showed the ages of the characters, and I had it wrong. Also, I saw the Frozen Fever short, and wanted to reference that in the story as well. I also decided to cut a character that didn't really play a role in the story.

**Viking Territory**

Hans boarded the ship, which was set to sail to the Viking territories. He had been punished by his brothers to be a stable boy, and was fine with that until a stray snowball had flown over the borders and knocked him off his feet. After he clawed himself out of the snow, his ambitions seemed to creep back up into his mind. He decided that he would not only take over Arendelle, but other places too. He began to write to the Duke of Weselton, and the stupid little man pounced on his scheme. Hans pretended to humbled by his punishment, and went to his brothers with a proposal to make peace with the Viking tribes. His brothers refused, but the Duke came through with the funds, and asked to bring Hans with him. His brothers reluctantly allowed him to go, but he was still under house arrest.

Once everything was loaded, the ship set sail towards the Viking territories. There was a map on the ship that listed the surviving Viking tribes. The ship sailed for two days, before they spotted land in the distance.

"According to our sources, there is a tribe calling themselves the Berserkers are coming up shortly. They are one of the first Viking tribes we will be encountering." The Duke informed Hans.

"Prepare the gifts, and have your men set the path to the Berserker tribe." Hans told him.

The ship docked, and Hans, his men, and the Duke's men were surrounded by the warriors of the tribe. The leader, who appeared to be in his late teens, approached them, and looked them up and down, he was eating a chicken leg.

They did not stay long, because the young leader chased them off, and Hans and the rest of the men barely made it out alive. Gathering himself, Hans asked the Duke to set sail to another of the tribes. This one was called the Outcasts. The ship was barely in the tribe's waters, before they were forced to flee. The next tribe was the Bog Bogglers, which was led by a large woman with an impressive chest. She had a tiny daughter with blonde hair. She allowed them to introduce themselves, before she laughed in their faces, and chased them off her island.

"Those tribes were pretty hostile, is there any tribe left that wouldn't try to kill us?"

"Just one, the Hairy Hooligans." The Duke replied.

"Lovely."

Hiccup reluctantly helped his father out with the Chiefly duties lined up for the day. He was now sixteen years old, and had grown a couple inches, so he wasn't the shortest Viking anymore. Still the skinniest, but not the shortest. One thing that astounded him was that the Viking girls that did not give him the time of day before gave him flirtatious glances. It drove Astrid crazy. Another group of girls had gathered, and began asking for help. Astrid stormed over, and chased them away, she pushed the girls that were the most reluctant to leave.

"What has gotten into the girls lately?" Hiccup wondered to himself.

"You are dense, just like your father." A voice interrupted. "Those girls fancy you; you being the heir and all, and also that you are not a little brat anymore."

Hiccup turned around and spotted Gobber, who hobbled over to him. Hiccup's father spotted them, and came over to greet his friend. Gobber told Stoick the Vast, Hiccup's father, all about the newest batch of girls that Astrid had to chase off.

"Don't make fun of me." Hiccup replied. "Those girls don't like me; they never gave me the time of day."

Stoick and Gobber exchanged amused glances, which changed once they spotted something in the distance.

"Son, gather the dragons, and get them to Dragon Island." Stoick commanded.

Hiccup was confused.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't recognize that ship." Stoick said. "Get the dragons out of here, while I see what they want. Join me at the docks when you are done."

"Be careful." Hiccup told him.

He was not sure if his father heard him, as he left to get the dragons to safety. Hiccup saw the villagers stop their daily chores, as they headed towards the docks to catch a glimpse of the foreign ship. The docks were attached to the edge of the village and the platforms reached the sea which was about two stories below.

Hans saw the Viking village on top of the mountains as he sailed towards if. The ship sailed through two stone statues, which had flames in their mouths to light the way. Hans looked back up at the houses, which were extremely ugly, then to the docks that went from the village all the way down to the sea. On the docks were members of the village, Hans had never seen so many ugly people in one place before, and felt sick to his stomach. A large red haired man, with a larger, bushier beard, stood at the closest of the docks, he appeared to be the leader of the tribe.

"Do we have anymore gifts?" Hans asked.

"Yes, but not too much, considering our other _encounters_." The Duke replied. "What should we do?"

"Let me handle this." Hans replied.

Hans noticed a second man join the leader, he was just as large as the red-haired leader, but he was much shorter. Hans eyed the Chief up and down; the Chief had a long green tunic, covered in primitive armor. The man was impressive, but hardly Hans' equal. The shorter blonde man was blonde, with a very long mustache, which was braided. He was also missing his left arm and his right leg, which were replaced with artificial limbs. The tribe appeared curious, and not hostile like their Viking neighbors.

The ship was docked, and the men emerged from the ship, so secure it to the docks. The Vikings did not help, but they did not attempt to charge at them. A deckhand handed Hans the gifts, and hightailed it back on to the ship. Hans frowned; he did not want to show fear, because the Viking leader was watching their actions closely. Hans approached the Viking leader.

"We come bearing gifts from Arendelle in an extension of peace between our kingdom and Arendelle." Hans began with a smile.

The Viking leader eyed him, and the gifts. Hans felt his smile slipping, but continued to look the leader in the eye, who towered over him. Hans hoped they would not be chased off; otherwise his plans would go up in smoke.

"You may stay in my village, while we discuss your proposal of peace, but I expect you to leave after that." The man replied.

Before Hans could continue his speech, a sixteen-year old teenager ran down the docks to join the Chief. Although they did not have the same build, there were traces on the boy's face and hair color that linked him to the massive man. The most telling feature was the boy's nose, which was too wide for his otherwise attractive face. The boy was much slimmer than Hans, but was almost the same height as him. The boy did not look very Viking-ish to Hans, which made him wonder if he even was a full Viking. He would not put it past those savages to kidnap beautiful women to have children with. The poor teen had lost the lower part of his left leg.

"My name is Stoick the Vast, and I would like to introduce you to my son and heir, Hiccup." The Chief told him.

Hans had to fight back a laugh, and to keep his face straight at the unfortunate teen's name. Hiccup was the Chief's son, which made him a Viking Prince. Hans liked where this was going for his plans.

"Since we don't have a proper place for you to stay, your men can sleep in the Great Hall, while you can stay in my house." Stoick the Vast said.

_Great, I will be sleeping with the fleas too!_

Hans composed himself, and gave the Viking the best smile he could muster.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Hans told him.

Hiccup stared at the red haired man that stood before them. The man wore mostly white, but he had blue pants, and he wore gloves. Hiccup frowned; the man did not look like a worker, so why did he wear gloves? Hiccup felt uneasy towards the man, and was really glad that the dragons were safe. Hiccup was the only one that joined his father at the docks. Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were still in the main part of the village.

"Hiccup, take Hans to our house, he will be our guest for his stay." Stoick said.

"What about me!?" A voice demanded. "I am the Duke of Weselton!"

An old, skinny man, rushed up on the dock platform to stand in front of Stoick.

"Weaseltown?" Gobber asked. "Why would you name your tribe after weasels?"

"It's Weselton!"

"Right, I got you the first time, Weaseltown."

The Duke let out an enraged snarl.

"You may stay with Gobber for your stay." Stoick told him.

Hiccup hid a smile at the old man's anger. Gobber sent Hiccup an amused look; he was just messing with the old man. The Duke let out an annoyed sigh.

"Excuse me, but I have no idea where your house is." Hans said.

Hiccup turned around to face him, not catching the glare Hans sent the Duke for taking everyone's attention from him.

"Sorry, just follow me." Hiccup told him.

As Hiccup took Hans to his house, Hans scanned the area. Hans calculated in his head how far they were travelling, and where each place was located. Hiccup on the other hand, still had not shaken the feeling that there was something not quite right with Hans.

Hans was already forming a plan on how he would kidnap the young Viking prince. He would keep an eye out for the first opening, but right now, he would bide his time in the flea bitten village. He glared at the savage women who tried to catch his eye. He had never seen women so bold!

"Hiccup, who is that?" A voice called out.

Hans and Hiccup turned towards the voice, and saw a group of teenagers. The one who spoke was a blonde haired savage, and unlike the rest of the villagers, she was quite pretty. The rest of the group were just as ugly as the rest of the villagers.

"Hi Astrid, this is Hans, he's our guest." Hiccup replied.

He cast a glare over at Snotlout and the twins.

"Welcome to Berk." Astrid replied.

Hans saw her give him a once over, and he felt anger when she did not seem impressed.

_How dare this savage look down on me!_

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you to the rest of the group. Over there is Fishlegs…" Hiccup began.

Hans' gaze followed to where Hiccup was pointing, and saw a fat savage. The savage was blonde, and he carried a book in his hands. He seemed too eager to meet him.

"Those are the twins, Ruffnut the girl, and Tuffnut the boy. They're pranksters, so avoid them if you can." Hiccup warned them.

Hans looked over at the blonde savages, who came in a pair, he could not tell the difference between the two.

"That's my cousin Snotlout." Hiccup said, pointing at the last boy.

Hans looked over at the black haired savage. The boy was buff, and rather ugly. Hans did not see the resemblance between the cousins at all. The black haired savage fit his ugly name.

"Nice to meet you." Hans replied.

He flashed them a smile, which did not quite reach his eyes. Hiccup turned from the group, and Hans followed after him. Hiccup led him to a rather tiny house, which was near the Great Hall that the ship's crew would stay in. The location was very convenient for his plans. Hiccup led him inside, and Hans fought the urge to cover his mouth in disgust. The house was tiny, there was only two floors, and it was dark, the only light came from a fire pit.

"Vikings aren't very good with their interior decorating, or their decorating in general." Hiccup told Hans.

"Not to worry, Vikings just have a _class_ of their own." Hans replied.  
"So, you come from Arendelle, correct?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes."

"What's it like?" Hiccup asked. "I've never really left the hospitality of Vikings. I mean some tribes are fine, others are just…yikes."

"Arendelle is amazing." Hans replied. "Make sure your father knows that it's Arendelle come from."

Hiccup gave Hans a confused look.

"Sure, but why are you so determined to make sure my dad knows where you came from?"

_The Viking Prince is smarter than I thought!_

"Have you ever had tea, one of the gifts we brought for the Chief's family is tea."

"Yeah, I have, but around here it is either too watered down, or too bitter. Everyone else likes it that way, but I don't think that the proper way has you gagging on leaves."

Hans opened his mouth again, but was interrupted.

"Hiccup! Your dad wants to see you, and he wants you to bring Hans of Arendelle too!" Astrid shouted from outside.

"Looks like we'll have to postpone the tea for later." Hiccup told him.

Hans silently seethed.

"Aren't you coming?"

Hans quickly composed himself.

"Coming, coming, sorry just a little tired." Hans replied.

_Soon my revenge will be complete_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Note:** The reference at the beginning is from the movie short _Frozen Fever_, where we finally see what happened to Hans after the movie. Also, I cut the part where he has a fascination with Astrid, because it took away from the conflict of the story. I decided to give Hiccup more dialogue as well, because in the first version of the story, he did not come off as Hiccup to me. I included a bit more cameos as well. Some things are the same, others will change. I hope you enjoy this story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** The first few chapters of the Redone version will be super close to the original version, but it will change later.

**The Viking Life**

Hans followed both Hiccup and Astrid to the place the savages called the Great Hall. The Great Hall was the largest of all the buildings on Berk, but still much smaller than what he was used to. The Great Hall had two massive Viking statues on either side of the door, and the door was just as large as the statues. Hans saw his men as well as the savages filing into the building.

_I wonder if we will all fit._

Hans entered the Great Hall and saw long wooden tables with long wooden benches on either side of them. In between the wooden tables were fire pits, which kept the building warm. Further in the back, he saw three chairs that looked like thrones. On the walls were shields that depicted men with what appeared to be their sons. When Hans studied the shields he noticed that the boy pictured in one image was full grown on the next one with a son of his own. Hans spotted Hiccup standing with his father.

"I would like to welcome our guests from Arendelle and Weaseltown…" Stoick began.

"It's Weselton!" A voice interrupted.

Hans noticed that Stoick completely ignored him.

"They come to us with an offer of peace. Let us welcome our guests with open arms, and treat them with great respect and hospitality." Stoick continued.

Hans tuned the rest of the speech out, and waited for it to be done. Once the speech was done, everyone was seated, and food was brought out to everyone. Hans looked at the plate in front of him, and saw a poor excuse for a meal. The meal consisted of a chicken leg, a piece of bread, and some berries. The drink he was given was mead, and it was served in a tin goblet.

_This looks do disgusting, but in order to stay on the good side of the Chief I will have to eat it._

Hans looked for some utensils, but did not find any. Everyone was eating with their hands! He reluctantly took off his gloves, and began to take small bites of the food before him. The savages, except for Hiccup, tore into their food with gusto. Speaking of Hiccup, Hans noticed that he picked at his chicken without taking a bite. His father noticed.

"Hiccup, eat your food." Stoick told him.

Hans watched as hiccup began to pull off tiny bites from the chicken before him. To Hans it looked like Hiccup was not too enthusiastic about his meal. The only reason Hiccup seemed to eat his meat was due to his father staring at him. Hiccup seemed more enthusiastic to eat his bread slice and berries.

"What brings you to our shores?" Stoick asked. "Most countries like to keep their distance from us."

Hans cleared his throat.

"Arendelle wants to extend their friendship to the Viking tribes, and hopefully trade with one another in the future."

Stoick took a swig of his drink, and leaned back in his chair. He leaned over, and began to talk to Gobber, but it was too loud to hear what was being said. Hans wrung his hands nervously, but sighed in relief, when Stoick turned back to speak with him.

"We would like to extend your invitation to your men, so we can iron out the details of this proposal. That way, you can rest, and gather supplies for your voyage home. It will also allow us to show you out way of life, so Arendelle can see that we would be good trade partners and allies."

"Thank you, you are much to kind to us, and Arendelle by extension." Hans replied.

The smile plastered on his face grew genuine, because it gave him more opportunities to execute his plan, which would involve kidnapping Hiccup.

"We will discuss the terms of the treaty in the morning; you must all be exhausted from your voyage. You will stay at my house, and your Weaseltown man can stay with Gobber, and the rest of your men will stay at the Great Hall. You are all allowed to explore the island, but I insist you take one of our men or women with you if you do so. There are boars in this area that won't hesitate to kill those that enter their territory. They are one of the things you'll have to worry about."

Hans gulped slightly at the boar comment, but smiled just the same.

"Thank you for your unending hospitality."

After the meal, Stoick and Hiccup led Hans back to their house. Hans caught a glimpse of the Duke getting dragged to the forge by Gobber. The old man looked extremely ruffled at his predicament. Hiccup guided Hans through the door and into his bedroom. Hans saw Hiccup's room, and cringed at the sight of it. The room had a simple wooden bed with nothing on it, except for a shabby blanket and lumpy pillow, for any type of comfort. He noticed a large slab of wood lying on the floor, which was near a large window.

_That window will be perfect in my plan!_

Hans hid his disgust at the bare bedroom, and turned towards the Viking Prince.

"Thank you for offering your bedroom to me during my stay." Hans told him.

"Yeah, it was either here, or the floor, I don't think my dad would give up his chair." Hiccup replied. "My dad and I will be downstairs; if you need anything from us don't hesitate to ask."

Hans watched as Hiccup left the room, and then turned towards the bed. It was something that an extremely poor person would have. The fact that the high ranking Vikings did not show off their status astounded Hans. Stoick the Vast was a Chief, yet his house was the same size as the others in his village. Hans felt tired, so he decided to climb into the bed, he would only have to suffer one or two more nights, until he got his hands on Hiccup, and could get off the forsaken island. After checking to make sure there weren't any bugs, he closed his eyes to sleep. He was not used to sleeping in his clothes. After trying to get comfortable, he sat up, and finally took off his shoes and any badges that were pinned to his shirt.

_I will get through this, I have to, because once this is all over I will be the King! _

Hans began to drift off to sleep, but a booming noise startled him awake, it took him a moment to realize that is was just Stoick the Vast snoring. He got up, and wrapped the blanket around himself. He peeked out of the room, and saw the Chief sleeping on a chair; a cloak was pulled around him, while his mouth was wide open. On the floor, not too far away, lay Hiccup.

_He's sleeping on a shark skin!_

Sure enough the Viking boy was sleeping on a shark skin rug. His head was resting on one arm, and a simple sheep rug lay below him to protect him from being shredded by the shark skin. The boy slept through his father's snores, and he did not appear to be snoring. Knowing that he would not get any sleep any time soon, Hans decided to look out Hiccup's bedroom window.

_I can't wait to get off of this island, and back home._

Hans noticed that there were not many Vikings out at night. Some were guards, but they were few in numbers, and seemed to be only located far away from the village. Some Vikings were staggering home for the night after drinking. Their hollers did not seem to disturb the sleeping village. Hans turned away, and looked towards the sea. The ship appeared tiny from the village, but it stuck out like a sore thumb among the simple shabby ships that surrounded it. Hans got colder, so he tightened his grip on the blanket. He tuned out the noises around him, and ran through his plans.

The Duke of Weaseltown was not privy to all of his plans, only part of them. Hans was using him and his man to execute the first part of the plan. After kidnapping the Viking Prince they were going to reach a port that not too far from Arendalle.

_Stupid little man, after this is all over I will have Weselton too._

Hans' thoughts drifted back to the ship. He had a special trunk commissioned for all of this; the best part was he did it under his brothers' noses. When he became King, he would prove that he had what it took to be in charge. He frowned slightly; he remembered what the Duke wanted to do to the boy. He would go along with it of course, because it went hand and hand with his own plan.

_We encountered the other Viking tribes, but this is the only one we were able to get close to, and those stupid savages didn't know what a big help they were to me._

His thoughts drifted back to the plan of kidnapping Hiccup. Hans told the Duke that any hostages they took would be held in Weselton, and the Vikings would be turned against Arendelle. When Arendelle fell, the Duke would get his rewards. Hans lied about that, though, but the Duke had insisted on taking precautions if the hostage fell into Arendelle's hands. They would slit the hostage's throat, but not enough to kill them, just to render them speechless. He also wanted to slash the hostage's arms, so they could not write for help. Hans agreed, but he secretly had men waiting at a port for him, which he paid to deliver the hostage directly to the queen.

_A gift from Weaseltown to the lovely Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

It was a dangerous plan, but it would work in his favor. The Queen would be too focused on Weaseltown trying to figure out what the Duke's angle was, which would leave her own kingdom unprotected. The Vikings would go for Arendelle to get their heir back, which left all three territories weak. Hans grinned at the thought of the carnage that would be sure to follow. Hans would swoop in, and take everything.

_I will be King of Arendelle and Weaseltown, and have a Viking tribe at my beck and call! _

Hans fell asleep with a smile on his face. Poor Hiccup was just a pawn in his grand scheme of things. He could not wait to kill the Queen, and prove to the world that he was not to be underestimated.

Elsa, the beautiful ice Queen of Arendelle went about her business as usual. After finishing her tasks, she decided to take a break, which was late at night, so she decided to curl up with one of her father's books. It was the history of Vikings. Long ago, Arendelle used to belong to the Vikings, but the new regime started when they left the land. The book did not explain why they left, and very few Viking tribes still existed in the territories surrounding Arendelle. They were pretty far though, and not exactly friendly, so she never had the urge to meet them.

"There you are!"

Elsa looked up at her visitor, who had burst through the door; it was her younger sister Anna. Elsa closed the book and put it aside. Her sister walked over and sat on her bed.

"I was looking all over for you." Anna told her.

"What do you want Anna?" Elsa asked.

Anna pouted, but seemed to realize her sister tired, so she perked up again.

"I want to do a sleepover!" Anna told her.

"A sleepover?" Elsa questioned.

"Yeah, we haven't done that since we were little girls, and with everything going on, I thought it was time to have one."

"Kristoff is gone isn't he?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, he had to go up in the northern mountains after my birthday party, but he should be back soon." Anna replied. "I don't want to be alone."

Elsa had to hide a smile, Kristoff had not gone to the mountains, but he went to get something else. The young man, who was the same age as her, had sought her out before Anna's birthday to ask her permission to propose to Anna.

"Come on then." Elsa told her.

She pulled the sheets down, and scooted to the other side of the bed. Anna climbed in, and the two sisters caught up with each other's life. Elsa was so happy she no longer had to hide her powers, and that she could be Anna's sister again. No more doors would separate them; the only thing that would separate them now would be death. Anna fell asleep, and Elsa smiled at her sister, before falling asleep as well.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Note:** I wanted to add Anna and Elsa earlier in the story, because I felt that I did not appreciate them as much, and wanted to build more of their side, before the events take place. Some of the references are from Frozen Fever. Also, I have the Frozen art book, and on one of the pages, it mentions the territory that they referenced for the movie used to belong to the Vikings. So, I added that


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Next chapter, I admit, the things I want to keep have been copy pasted into this new story, but things will be extended.

**The Ice Queen**

The next day Hans woke up and realized that the place he had fallen asleep was on the wooden slab near the window. The next thing he realized was that the house was quiet, He got up and stretched, the blanket that he had taken from Hiccup's bed fell from his shoulders. He picked up the blanket and put it back on the bed.

_I wonder where my savage hosts have gone._ Hans thought bitterly. _It is rude to leave your guests alone._

Hans left Hiccup's room and headed down the stairs. When he got to the first floor he spotted a wooden tub in the middle of the room, near the fire pit. It was filled with water, and lying next to it was a change of clothes. Hans went over and picked up the clothes.

_Savage clothes, how charming._

The clothes consisted of a white tunic and pale grey leggings. There was also a vest that had been made out of a brown furred creature of some sort. A set of boots sat next to the pile and they were brown was well. Hans cringed at the thought of putting on those types of clothes, but looking at his own dirty clothes, he decided that he had no choice but to wear them.

_Well, at least these savages know how to bathe._

Hans looked around him to make sure he was alone, before he took his clothes off. After taking off the last piece of his clothing, he climbed into the bath. When he got in, he spotted a tray with a bar of soap in it. After he was done washing himself, he got out of the tub. There was no towel in sight, so he waited a couple minutes before putting his clothes on.

_The heat from the fire pit helped dry me off, interesting…_

He put his under garments on first. After that he pulled on the leggings, followed by the tunic. Finally, he pulled the vest over his shoulder and pulled the boots on to his feet.

_Time to find a Savage woman to wash my clothes._

He left the house in search for someone to wash his clothes, while he was doing so; he spotted the Duke of Weselton. The Duke, as well as a group of men from their ship, were all wearing the savage clothing provided to them from the people. Another thing he noticed was a mixture of male and female savages surrounding a large tub filled with water. They were washing the clothes gathered from their people as well as those from their guests.

_Well, if I want my clothes cleaned, I will have to go over there. _

Hans brought his clothes over to the savages washing the clothes. He gave his clothes to a plump middle aged savage. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. When Hans handed her the clothes she blushed. As he began to leave, he glanced back and saw her checking out his butt!

_How revolting!_

When Hans made eye contact with her, she winked at him.

_Of all the nerve!_

"Today, my dad wants me to take Hans around the island to see 'our way of life,' and then he continued saying that he thinks it is time to show that 'we are not all brainless savages' he would have gone on, but I snuck out when his back was turned."

Hans's head lifted up at the sound of Hiccup's voice. He spotted the Viking Prince among his friends. The group consisted of the pretty savage Astrid, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the fat boy Fishlegs, and the ugly Snotlout. They seemed to be coming from somewhere, but at the moment Hans did not care.

"Hiccup!" Hans called. "I have been looking everywhere for you! Do you mind escorting me around the island?"

Hans saw Hiccup freeze in his tracks, before heading over to Hans.

"Sorry, I didn't know you had woken up. I got distracted." Hiccup told him.

The stupid twins giggled at Hiccup's flushed face.

"Where's your father?"

Hans did not catch the suspicious glare Astrid sent him.

"He left to perform his Chiefly duties for the day." Hiccup replied. "He'll be back later to have some dinner with us."

_Damn!_

"Follow me, I will show you the safest places in Berk, places that won't get you killed." Hiccup told him. "We have cliffs, threats of rockslides, creepy boars, and other fun stuff that will try to kill you if given the chance."

Hans followed after Hiccup as the Viking Prince led the tour. To his annoyance, Hiccup's friends had decided to join them. Astrid walked next to Hiccup, while the rest of the group walked behind Hans, except for one. The fat boy Fishlegs walked by his side, and the boy seemed like he wanted to ask some questions, but always lost his courage at the last second. Hans decided he would be the one asking questions first.

"How old are all of you?" Hans asked.

"Sixteen." Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout replied.

"Fifteen." The twins and Fishlegs answered.

"How old are you?" Astrid asked.

"I'm nineteen years old." Hans replied.

Hans had to watch out for Astrid, the girl seemed to be on to him, or at the very least wary of him.

"I'm the oldest!" Snotlout blurted out.

"We don't know that for sure, I was born early, so…" Hiccup began.

"I'm the oldest, so I should be the leader!" Snotlout announced, giving Hiccup a pointed glare.

Hiccup ignored him.

"Who is ready to eat?" Hiccup asked.

"Me! Me!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

The group found a good spot, and Hans watched the group interact. Astrid, Fishlegs, and Hiccup took out loafs of bread, cheese, and berries. The split everything evenly among the group, but they gave Hans the largest share. The group fell silent while they ate, which left Hans to his thoughts. Fishlegs approached him.

"Could you tell us about Arendelle?"

_Get out of my face!_

"Of course, I have a story that you will enjoy, and it is a true story."

Fishlegs' jaw dropped open, before he pulled out a journal and a piece of charcoal. He was waiting to write down what Hans would tell them. Snotlout and the Twins took the bait, and leaned closer to him to hear the story. Astrid pretended to ignore him, but he could tell she was listening to him. Hiccup stayed where he was, but he too was listening. Hans began his story.

"Many years ago, in the sleepy and peaceful kingdom of Arendelle, a lovely Queen and a handsome King gave birth to a daughter. The poor souls did not realize that she was pure evil. She would destroy everything they held dear."

"Loki must have cursed her." Fishlegs mumbled in fear.

_Loki?_

"Nothing was out of the ordinary at first, until three years later when the second daughter was born to them. The little girl was pure hearted and brought sunshine to the kingdom, and the King and Queen were devoted to her. The evil sister grew jealous, and things changed. When the pure hearted little girl turned five, her evil sister tried to kill her. The King and Queen tried to stop her, but they were killed instead, their eldest daughter had frozen them. You see the evil child controlled the ice and snow."

"She was cursed by Loki!" Astrid gasped.

Hans smiled; Astrid had finally taken the bait.

"After killing her parents, the evil girl decided to spare her sister, and decided to brainwash her. She killed all the servants that opposed her, and kept the ones that she could control with fear. When she turned eighteen, she forced the kingdom to crown her the Queen. When she became the Queen, she put the entire kingdom into a brutal everlasting winter. Soon there was no food, and people can't live solely on water, so they died. Any food that came from other territories immediately went to the Queen.

The Evil Queen enjoyed watching people die; some were even killed by her own hand. Her poor, pure-hearted sister became her puppet; she was forced to follow her sister's plans. The Queen used her to lure people to her, where she would murder them."

Hans paused, like he did not have the heart to go on. Fishlegs had paled in horror, and Snotlout and the Twins looked confused. Astrid was trying to figure something out, but Hans did not care for her reaction. The reaction he wanted came from Hiccup, who seemed to pale in dawning horror.

"The Evil Queen eventually hired a troll of a man, who agreed to carry out her misdeeds. The man murdered those that the Queen did not like, by slitting their throats. The people eventually begged a young humble man to save them from the Evil Queen. The young man tried to help them, but alas, he was unsuccessful and the Queen continues her reign. He searches for those that can help him save Arendelle."

"Wait, are you trying to…" Hiccup began, but was interrupted.

His cousin had swooped in, and flung Hiccup over his shoulder.

"See how easy that was?" Snotlout demanded. "I got a hostage like that! Now, who wants to get the hostage back? Any challengers?"

"Snotlout put me down!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hostages don't speak!" Snotlout told him.

Astrid got up, and kicked Snotlout in the stomach, which freed Hiccup.

"Thanks Astrid."

Hans watched them appalled.

_The women here are monsters!_

I think we should go back, it's getting late." Fishlegs said.

The group left without Snotlout, to Hans' shock. The boy staggered to his feet, and followed them back to the village. Hans noticed he rubbed his stomach, and kept a wary eye on Astrid. Hans, himself, kept his distance from her.

Anna walked down the hallways of the castle. Her sister was busy working today, which left Anna to her own devices. Olaf had gone with Sven and Kristoff, so she was alone. On the bright side, she got to spend time with her sister in the early morning while they ate breakfast. After that, Elsa was whisked away to her duties.

Anna spotted two guards, and scooted down another hall to avoid them. They scared her, the two men had been hired shortly after the Great Thaw, but Anna was not very comfortable around them. One man had blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. He was built like Kristoff, but the few times he had grabbed her from wondering off, he was not gentle about it. The other man had brown hair and brown eyes, he was not as built as the blonde man, but he too was not that gentle. They always tried to accompany her if she went to the village, and she always tried to avoid them, they were not very kind to the villagers.

She remembered one time a young girl tried to give her a flower. One guard had grabbed the little girl by the arm and threw her to the ground. The other man stomped the flower flat. When Anna tried to comfort the girl, the guards dragged her back to the castle. When she told Elsa, the guards defended themselves by saying the girl had tried to give Anna a poisoned flower. Elsa was not happy with them, but they did not get fired. However, Elsa paid for any damage the guards had caused, and they were put on probation.

Anna peeked out of the room, and saw the men eyeing the picture of her sister. The picture was recently painted, and just pictured her. It was a picture that had to be painted for political reasons, which Anna did not care about. The blonde man traced his finger along the outlines of the painting, and Anna did not like the look on his face, he looked like he wanted to hurt her sister. The brown man spotted another guard, and slapped the man on the shoulder. Both men saluted, and did not appear to be up to anything.

That was the thing, though; they always acted like the perfect guards when others were around. When they hurt the little girl, there were no witnesses, and the little girl had been too scared to defend herself. Elsa had believed her, but did not have solid proof to testify that it was deliberate, so Anna's account was tossed out. Not by Elsa, but by one of the men that hired them. It was concluded that the guards thought Anna was in danger, and their actions were justified. Anna dubbed the men Jerk 1, and Jerk 2. Since that day, she hated the men, and hoped that she would be able to give her sister enough evidence to get rid of them.

"Princess Anna." The new guard greeted.

Anna froze in her tracks as all three men looked at her. The new guard had blonde hair and green eyes, he was much older than the other two guards, and he had graying hair. He had been part of the royal guard since her parents had been alive.

"I have come to escort you to the village." The older guard said.

He cast a look over at the other two guards. Anna knew that the man did not like the two guards at all, and he did not like the fact that the one that hired them did so without consulting Elsa. He purposely slammed into the other two men to get to Anna, and took her gently by the arm. When they left the castle, the guard whispered in her ear.

"Stay away from them Princess Anna, something is not right about them."

Before she could respond, the guard had stepped away from her, and scanned the area to make sure his princess stayed safe.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Note:** The guards are included more as well, there was a part of the story I wanted to do with them, but I introduced them too late. So, here they are, I am going to do more with them this time around. Anna is getting more love, because I feel like I shafted her in the original story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Journey**

**In Berk**

Hiccup lead Hans back to his house, and when the two young men entered the building, they spotted Stoick making dinner. Whatever he was making seemed to be burning, but the large Viking did not seem to care. Hiccup approached his dad.

"Hey dad, what are you making?" Hiccup asked.

"I am cooking us fish." Stoick replied.

"It looks like roofing material, no more like sticks, such a healthy dinner." Hiccup observed.

Stoick shot his son a glare.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Hiccup said. "Do you need any help?"

Stoick looked at the burning fish, and then to a pile of fish he had not cooked yet. Hiccup went over to the raw fish, while his dad dumped the burnt fish outside the house. Hans watched father and son from his spot near the doorway. Stoick sat down in his chair, while Hiccup set about cooking their meal. Hans felt a stir a jealousy, Hiccup spoke casually with his father, something Hans was not allowed to do with his own father. Plus, father and son had such a strong bond, which was probably due to Hiccup being an only child. Hans had to compete with twelve older brothers just to get noticed!

_Must be nice to be the only child!_

Hans frowned, but the other two occupants did not see it. Hiccup did not take too long to make the fish, so everyone sat down to eat it. Hans was still wearing his _savage_ clothes, so he did not have his gloves. There were no forks, so Hans was forced to pick up the fish by his hands, and eat it that way. He expected the fish Hiccup cooked to be disgusting, but surprisingly, it was really good! The Viking Prince could cook!

"Great, dinner is ready!" A voice boomed.

The door slammed open, and in walked Gobber. He hobbled over to the table, and grabbed a plate of fish for himself. Hans was astounded by how rude people on Berk were. A sniff of disgust alerted him to the presence of the Duke, who had a handkerchief to his nose. The old man eyed everyone in disgust, but still sat down to retrieve some fish. Hans watched the Duke's eyes widen in shock, the old man apparently never expected savage food to taste so good.

"…you should have seen him, he was all, don't touch me I am the Duke!" Gobber was saying.

Hans missed most of the conservation between the two large Vikings. He saw the Duke flush in embarrassment, and glare at the blonde Viking. The two large Vikings threw back their heads in loud laughter, and the Duke flushed a darker shade of red. Hiccup rolled his eyes, and gave an apologetic look in their direction. After dinner, Gobber got up, and dragged the Duke back to his forge. The sight of the Duke reprimanding the huge blonde Viking for touching him, almost made Hans burst out in laughter.

"It's getting late, we should head to bed." Stoick told everyone.

Hans went up the stairs to Hiccup's room, while Hiccup and Stoick stayed downstairs and cleaned up.

"Dad, where is the shark skin I was using?"

"Traded it to Sven, his got ruined, so we exchanged some goods."

"What did you get for it?"

"I got a polar bear skin, Sven got it from Trader Johan, who got it from some culture in the artic, so on and so forth."

Hans peeked out from the top of the floor, and saw Stoick presenting Hiccup with a white piece of fur.

"That looks like the cloak I got that one time, from that guy who tried to get you know who."

"It does, doesn't it?" Stoick said. "Well, that is your bed tonight, try and get some shut eye."

Stoick sat in his chair, and promptly fell asleep. Hans groaned in annoyance, he would not be getting a good night's sleep tonight either. Hiccup placed the skin on the floor, and laid on top of it, soon he too was asleep. Hans let out an annoyed sigh, and headed back to Hiccup's window. He ignored the snoring while he mentally spent another night laying his plans in place. He drifted off to sleep with his plans laid out in my mind.

The next day Hans woke up to the door slamming open. He heard Stoick talking to someone, and then the sound of the Chief and the other person leaving. As Hans made his way down the stairs, he spotted Hiccup rubbing his eyes. Once the teen was more awake, he tore out of his bed, and left the house as well. Sensing something was up, Hans walked down the stairs, and out of the house at a slower pace.

"Dad!" Hiccup called. "What's going on?"

Hans got closer to them, and saw a group of Vikings gathering around their Chief. People were asking questions, and Stoick took the questions one at a time. He waved when Viking away to talk to his son.

"One of our allies have been attacked, we must for to their aid." Stoick told him. "I am taking some of my men with me; I am leaving you in charge."

"Dad, are you crazy?" Hiccup replied. "I can't take care of a whole village, I…"

"You will do good son." Stoick cut him off.

"Are you not hearing me?" Hiccup said.

"Listen up; I am leaving Hiccup in charge while I handle the situation with our allies. My brother is coming with me, so Astrid will be his second in command." Stoick announced.

"Dad, I'll fail, I don't have what it takes to be a Chief." Hiccup tried to protest.

"I'll be back, maybe." Stoick said.

"I'll be here, maybe." Hiccup said in defeat.

Stoick left, and took the majority of the Vikings with him. Most of those left behind were the ones that were missing limbs, the children, and the elderly. Hans watched the proceedings with interest. He had only been in the village for two days, and already things were going his way.

_Soon, the Viking Prince will be mine!_

**In Arendelle**

Anna and Elsa were having breakfast together again. Elsa had the day off, while one of her advisors would fill in for her. It was her advisor, who insisted, because they had seen Anna so lonely so they insisted that the sisters spent time together. Kristoff was still gone, and only Elsa knew why. Kristoff wanted to make the engagement ring for Anna himself, and he wanted it to be a surprise. He traveled further away, because he did not want news to get back to Anna, and spoil the surprise.

"What do you want to do today?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Anna asked.

"Well, we could go out to the village to shop, or stay at the castle." Elsa replied.

"Hmm." Anna began. "Do you want to see a play?"

"A play?" Elsa asked. "I did not know there were any plays going on."

"You'll love it." Anna told her, grabbing her arm. "It's actually about us, can you believe it, they would be so happy to see us watching it. I think they open today, let's go!"

Anna dragged her sister out of the castle, and down to a building that would put on the play. When they walked through the doors to enter the building, they were greeted by the doormen, who bowed to them. Elsa went to pay for tickets, but she was waved away, the Queen and the Princess did not have to pay to see the play. The two sisters were led up the stairs, to a private viewing area. Anna had to crane her neck to see the actors and the actresses.

"Oh look, there's us!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa looked down, and saw the actresses that would play Anna and herself. The actress playing her had a white powdered wig. The actress for Anna had auburn hair, and a piece of white yarn was tied into her hair. Despite them not having the right hair color, and a wig, the actresses impressed Elsa. They wore very close duplicates of the dresses Elsa and Anna wore during their journey. They also looked a bit like Elsa and her sister. Elsa leaned back to watch the play, Anna was more into it then she was, but is still an impressive play.

Anna cried at some parts, and cheered at some others, especially when her actress punched out the actor of Hans at the end of the play. Elsa noticed they took some liberties with everything the happened, since they were not there, but they portrayed the sisters very well.

"That was so amazing!" Anna exclaimed.

The two sisters were leaving their seats, and getting ready to leave, but Elsa stopped short.

"Want to meet the actresses and the actors?"

"Yes!"

The two sisters met with the cast, who were overwhelmed by the fact that the Queen had come to watch them. They gave the sisters tons of gifts, and were in complete awe of both of them. After spending almost an hour with the cast members, the sisters left to get some chocolate, and to do some shopping.

"Nothing can go wrong, as long as we have each other." Anna told her sister.

"Nope, we can get through everything together." Elsa replied.

Anna would _always _have Elsa, nothing would ever separate them.

"Yeah, together."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Note:** The polar bear skin was reference to one of the Httyd comics, which is called _Ice Castle_, where Hiccup is given a cloak that appears to be made from polar bear skin or some other animal. Also, they are from a timeline where they would probably not be too knowledgeable about animals that were not native to their areas. In the story, the in the story villain is after Stormfly, but I did not have them say the name, since Hiccup would not be completely open to reveal dragons to strangers. I decided to split the time between Arendelle in Berk, because it has been brought to my attention that my chapters I post on fanfiction get rid of the spaces I put for the two parts. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** In this story, Hiccup is only sixteen years old, he is eighteen years old in Dawn of the Dragon Masters. In the end of the second season for the cartoon series, he is forced to act as chief, but in this story, he is still learning. Another thing is a reviewer brought up that people having their throats slit can still speak, for Hiccup I am using a real life reference for the reason he can't speak, or doesn't really want to. I was watching a true crime show, and one woman got her throat so badly slit that another person had to hallow out a pen and stick it in her throat so she could breath. In the case for Hiccup, the wound is not that severe where he can't breathe on his own, but injured to the point that it would hurt really badly to attempt to speak.

**Nightmares and Kidnappings**

**In Berk**

**(Hans POV)**

Hans watched from his spot near Hiccup's house, where he saw the boy talking to his friends. They were deep in discussion, but anytime the men working for the Duke and himself walked to close, they would grow quiet. They would be interrupted every once in a while by a Viking needing Hiccup to help them with something. Soon, Hiccup's friends left, and Hiccup was left alone to help the other Vikings.

_Even though he appears nervous, he is handling everything quite well._ Hans observed.

Hiccup moved from the area to work on a project, so Hans followed him. The passed the forge, where Hans saw the blonde Viking showing a sword to the Duke, who seemed alarmed with the casual way the man swung the weapon. While Hans continued to follow Hiccup, he heard the Duke yell at the blonde Viking, who in turn started to laugh.

"There we go Sven; the fences are repaired, so the sheep will stay safe." Hiccup told a Viking.

"Are you sure?" A greasy voice asked. "The Dragons broke it in the first place."

Hans saw a flash of annoyance cross Hiccup's face.

"Hi Mildew." Hiccup replied. "What is the complaint of the day this time? Let me guess, Dragons, crops, Dragons, Dragons, the twins, or Dragons."

"Those beasts don't deserve to live here." Mildew said.

"Well, neither do you, but here you are." Hiccup replied.

Mildew let out a huff, and stalked off. Hans moved away from Mildew, while the old man passed him. He could hear the man grumbling under his breath. Hans turned back towards Hiccup, who went back to helping Sven. Hiccup spent the majority of the day helping the Vikings in the village. At one point, his friends came back, and after speaking for a bit, they parted ways again.

**(Hiccup's POV)**

Hiccup finished the last item on the list, and put the tools away. He let out a yawn, and rubbed his eyes. The sun was setting, and it was getting late. The night at Berk brought in the cold, so he wanted to get to the Great Hall or home, where it was warmer. Hiccup spotted Hans, and led him back to the house. He opened the door, and allowed Hans to enter the house first. Once Hans took a seat at their table, Hiccup closed the door, and went to the basket that sat in the kitchen. He opened the lid, and let out a sigh of relief, there was nothing but fish in there. One time his father had left a cut up boar in there, which scared Hiccup when he was expecting fish, but saw the boar instead. His father had thought it was the funniest thing ever when he heard his son scream, it did not help that Gobber had been there too.

"We have fish for dinner." Hiccup told Hans.

Hiccup checked other places in the kitchen, and found a loaf of bread, and a mug of ale. Hiccup sniffed the ale, and wrinkled his nose at it. It put it aside, and stepped out to get some water. He tied a cloth over a bucket, and began to pump the water into it. The cloth kept the little bugs and twigs found in the water to stay, and to let the water through. The Vikings thought Hiccup was weird to prefer water over ale, or cider. Once the bucket was filled, Hiccup went back inside. He poured the water for Hans and himself. He cut the bread into sections, and put them on a plate for both of them as well. He took out a pan, and began to cook the fish.

"We have bread to eat as well, and water to drink." Hiccup told Hans. "Your clothes should be dropped off soon."

"Thank you, you have been too kind in your hospitality." Hans replied.

"Thank, my dad would love to hear that." Hiccup said.

Hiccup watched as Hans picked up a book, and attempt to read it. The older man gave up, and began to look at the pictures. Hiccup rolled his eyes, and went back to cooking their meal.

_Astrid said that Toothless is doing well, but really misses me._ Hiccup thought. _If I can get away for a while tomorrow, I can spend some time with him._

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Hiccup!" A voice yelled. "I am here to drop off your guests clothes!"

The voice belonged to Phlegm the Botanist. He went over and opened the door, and the woman gave him Hans' clean clothes. She left, and Hiccup closed the door. Hiccup handed the clothes to Hans, who took them, and headed upstairs to change. Hiccup sat down in his father's chair.

_I hope my dad is alright, and the issue gets resolved quickly._

A burning smell reached his nose.

The fish!" Hiccup exclaimed.

He rushed over, and grabbed the pan from the stove.

"OW!" Hiccup winced. "I should have used a cloth to help move it."

He blew on his stinging hand, while he checked on the fish. The fish were only burned at the very tip of the tail, which he cut off. Once he made sure nothing else was burned, he slid the fish on to some plates, and put them on the table. He put the bread next to the plates, and the cups on the other side of them.

"Dinner is ready!" He called.

He sat down at the table, while Hans came out of his room, and joined him. Hiccup noticed that he was now wearing his original clothes. Hiccup watched Hans sniff the fish before he slowly began to eat it.

_He eats with his gloves on? _Hiccup thought in surprise.

"Sorry about the fish." Hiccup told Hans. "I accidently burned them a bit."

Hans looked up at him.

"The fish is quite delicious." Hans told him.

The two young men fell into silence, which was only broken when someone made small talk. Hiccup felt his eyes begin to droop, and looked outside, it seemed really late. He got up, and stretched, and then looked over to Hans.

"Time for bed, I'll clean up the plates tomorrow." Hiccup told Hans. "If you want to stay up, that's fine."

"No, no, I am quite exhausted myself; I am going to head to bed as well." Hans told him. "Good night Prince Hiccup."

Hiccup watched as Hans went up to bed, and shrugged, before sitting in his father's chair.

_What's the deal with calling me Prince?_

Hiccup decided to put the thought out of his head for another day, and grabbed his father's spare cloak. His father had left it for him, ever since he was young, so that he wouldn't be lonely while he was gone. Hiccup buried his nose in the cloak, and the familiar scent lulled him to sleep.

Hiccup woke up and found himself in a deserted Viking village. There was snow everywhere, and it was cold, colder than Berk. Hiccup wrapped his arms around himself as a wall of snow blew all around him. He saw a figure in the distance, and walked towards it.

_"Excuse me!" Hiccup called to it. "Do you know where I am?"_

_The snow blowing around him stopped, and Hiccup saw that the figure was frozen in ice. It was not the only one, Hiccup saw what looked like villagers frozen where they stood. All their expressions were frozen in shock. Giggles caused him to look away._

"Another one!" _A voice exclaimed as another figure came into view._

_Hiccup recoiled in terror. Standing before him was a life-sized ragdoll. The doll had stitching for her mouth, and she had button eyes. Her body and clothes were a patchwork of different fabrics. She showed wear and tear._

"My sister is going to enjoy freezing you!" _The ragdoll exclaimed with glee._

_Hiccup turned around to run, but he slammed into another figure._

"Where do you think you're going?" _The figure asked._

_Hiccup looked up and saw a massive troll. The troll had lower canines that protruded from his mouth, and scars all over his body. Hiccup turned once more to run, but the troll grabbed him and bound his wrists behind his back. _

"Time to see the Queen." _The troll told him._

_The troll and ragdoll dragged him to see the Queen. The ragdoll giggled as Hiccup was led to his doom. They entered a castle made of ice, and Hiccup was dragged through it, until they entered the throne room. The room was also made of ice, along with the throne. He looked around and saw his father, Gobber, his friends, and the rest of the villagers frozen in ice. _

"Dad!" _Hiccup cried out._

"He can't hear you anymore." _The ice cold voice of the Queen told him_. "I killed them all."

_The Queen stood up, and Hiccup saw that she was a very ugly woman, who was made of ice. Hiccup flinched away as she approached him. The Queen traced his face with talon-like nails._

"It's your turn to join them." _The Queen told him._

_She began to use her powers on him, and he felt himself begin to freeze._

"NOOO!" Hiccup shouted as he woke with a jolt_._

Hiccup sat up gasping, he clutched his chest. It took him a moment to realize he was in his own house. While he caught his breath, he heard the sound of footsteps running down the stairs.

"What happened?" Hans asked.

"Nightmare, the Queen…the Queen…tried to kill me." Hiccup gasped out.

"You poor thing." Hans replied. "Would you like some tea to help you calm down?"

Hiccup nodded, tea sounded really good right now. He watched Hans in a slight daze as he made the tea, Hiccup noticed he spent a bit more time on one tea then the other, but was too tired to really think about it. After the tea was done, Hans guided Hiccup to the table, and handed Hiccup a cup of tea. Hiccup was still shaking too badly to really take a sip from it. Hans placed a hand on his shoulder, and left it there, until Hiccup calmed down enough to be able to drink the tea.

Hiccup took tiny sips, it was not until the tenth sip that something seemed wrong. He stood up, and knocked the tea over, which crashed to the floor. Hiccup staggered away from Hans, but the room blurred in and out.

"What have you done to me?" Hiccup demanded.

Hiccup saw an evil smirk cross Hans' face, but before he could do anything, darkness consumed him. The last thing he saw was the roof of his house. The last thing he heard was Hans walking towards him.

**(Hans' POV)**

Hans leaned over Hiccup, and nudged him. The younger teen did not respond. Hans finished the last bit of his tea, before walking over to the table, and placed it down. He then headed for the door, and opened it ajar, signaling to his men that it was time to secure the Viking prince and leave. He kneeled next to the boy, while he waited for his men, and studied the boy's features. The boy was not as ugly as the Viking's around him, nor did he appear as strong as them.

"Finally, I had to wait for that buffoon to fall asleep." The Duke said, walking through the door. "Our men are waiting for us, but I brought four with me to get the boy secured."

The Duke looked down at Hiccup with slight disgust.

"I wonder who his savage father bred with to get him; he doesn't look like a full Viking."

He stepped aside, when four men entered the house. Two of them were holding daggers, another man held the ropes and some cloth, the final man held a sack and bandages. Hans gave them a once over, before moving aside, the men with the dagger were there to take Hiccup's ability to yell for help, or write for it, away. One man kneeled down, and slit Hiccup's throat, not enough to kill him, but enough to make him speechless. The other man slashed open Hiccup's arms, until it looked like he was wearing bloody gloves.

"Let him bleed a bit, hostages are easier to manage when they lose quite a bit of blood." The Duke told them.

After letting Hiccup bleed freely for about two minutes, the fourth man tended to Hiccup's wounds. Once his wounds were bandaged, the third man came over with the rope and the cloth. He laid the rope to the side, and grabbed the cloth, which he rolled up into a ball, and put in Hiccup's mouth. He grabbed another clothe, and tied it over Hiccup's mouth, and knotted it behind Hiccup's head. After that, he picked up the rope, and tied Hiccup's hands behind his back at the wrists. He put more rope around Hiccup's arms and torso.

"Will you hurry up!?" The Duke demanded.

"If you want him to be properly secured, you cannot rush this part." The man replied.

The Duke let out a huff, but did not comment. The man tied Hiccup's fake and real ankles together. He tied a rope above and below his knees, and checked to make sure the knots were strong enough to hold Hiccup. The third and fourth man slid Hiccup into the sack, and tied it at the top. They wrapped a rope around the sack where his chest and legs would be. Hiccup was slung over the first man's shoulder, and all four men snuck out of the house. Hans looked around the room, and saw a large puddle of blood, on the floor, where the attack took place. With a smirk, he left the house with the Duke.

_Finally, the plan is in motion._

**In Arendelle**

**(Elsa's POV)**

Elsa let out a yawn; it had been a very long day. She was in her study, going over proposals that had been sent throughout the week. She put the latest proposal down, and thought about the day.

_She was able to spend time with her sister, which had been a rare treat, with her duties as the monarch of her country. After the sisters had returned home, they were greeted with a very tired Kristoff and Sven. Elsa laughed when her sister attached herself to him, and how she had to step in to allow Kristoff to take a bath without her sister following him in. _

_ "__Anna get away from the door." Elsa said. "You'll see him soon."_

_Anna had pressed herself against the door, and Elsa was worried she would hurt herself once Kristoff opened the door._

_ "__Kristoff is finally home." Anna had complied. "I want to see him now."_

_ "__Well, if you behave, I'll let Kristoff sleep in the same room as you this time." _

_Anna had jumped away from the door, and when Kristoff came out, she gave him some room. Kristoff was confused, but seemed to appreciate the distance Anna had given him for the moment. Elsa had to stifle a laugh at Anna's face, because Kristoff came out of the bathroom in a sleeveless shirt, and a pair of pants. Even though Elsa saw that Anna wanted to pounce on him, Anna seemed to remember what Elsa had said, and kept her distance. _

_ "__Have you eaten yet Kristoff?" Elsa asked. _

_ "__No." _

_ "__Go to Anna's room, and I will have them bring food to you shortly." Elsa replied._

_Kristoff had stared at her in disbelief._

_ "__You want me to be in Anna's room?" He asked._

_ "__Yes, you are a cpuple, so it isn't a problem." Elsa replied._

_Elsa almost cracked a smile, when Kristoff looked at Anna, then back at her._

_ "__Go on, and take it easy." Elsa said._

_Kristoff gave her a clumsy bow, and then went to Anna's room. Elsa raised her eyebrow, when it seemed that he had no trouble finding it. Elsa caught her sister, before she could get past her. _

_ "__Take a bath, then you can bug him." Elsa told her._

_ "__Thank you Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, giving her sister a hug. _

_Elsa smiled, and went to go take a bath herself. While she bathed, she heard a door slam open, and a scurry of feet, followed by another door slamming. That could only be her sister. Once she was done bathing, she put on her night dress. Her nightdress was a pale silk blue, which was long sleeved. The bottom of it reached just above her knees, and it had a small slit on both sides. It was also rather low cut, but she decided to wear it. It had been a gift from Kristoff, and the man offered to return it when he realized just how risqué it looked on her. _

Elsa stood up, and went to go check on the two of them. She opened Anna's door and peeked inside. She almost had a laughing fit at the sight. Kristoff was sleeping on his side, and Anna was plastered all over him. She had her arms wrapped around his head, and one leg was wrapped around his waist. Anna's hair was also a large frizz ball, and she appeared to be drooling. Both occupants were fully clothed. Elsa snuck in, and picked up the discarded blanket, which she used to cover them with. _Nothing_ could take her from her sister.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Note:** The scene with Anna and Kristoff is based on a picture I saw on the internet, which I thought it was funny. I don't see Elsa being too bent out of shape about Kristoff and Anna sleeping together, because I don't see Kristoff pushing his boundaries before he is married. As for Anna, I can see her being pretty clingy to people she loves, if she hasn't seen them for a while. Hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** Sorry for such a long delay, I've been getting more hours at work, and I've been pretty tired from it. Also, I joined the sister site to this one, and it is called Fiction Press, which is a site for original stories. I will be posting my original story on there sometime soon. I am using the same username as this site if you want to check it out.

**Journey and Arrival**

**(Third Person POV)**

In the cover of night, Hans and his men boarded the ship, with Hiccup in their clutches. Hans boarded the ship first followed by the Duke of Weselton. Two of the men followed after them, and the other two handed the sack containing Hiccup to them. After Hiccup was brought on board of the ship, they climbed aboard themselves.

"Time to leave this forsaken place." The Duke said. "I will be happy to get away from those flea infested savages."

Hans ignored him, and watched the men carry the Viking Prince to the cargo part of the ship. The other men set sail; they would row the ship, until they got to the ocean where they would draw the sails. They did not want to alert the village of their misdeeds. Hans cast one final glance at Berk, soon it would be his territory, but for now he'd have to wait.

The ship sailed for hours, and night gave way to daylight. Hans stood had the head of the ship, waiting to reach the port where he had hired some men to carry out the next part of his plan. A tall brown haired man approached him; he was a very muscular man.

"We are going to reach the port soon Your Highness." The man said. "Shall we execute our plan?"

"Be quiet." Hans told him. "We cannot discuss such matters on this ship. However, you shall continue with my plan."

The man nodded, and went to clean the deck. Once they reached the port, some of the men left to get supplies for their next leg of their trip. The Duke stayed on the ship, because he did not want to mingle with the sea faring crowd. The brown haired man sidled up beside Hans.

"My men are administering the next sleeping dose to the boy now."

**(Hiccup's POV)**

Hiccup stirred, and opened his eyes. He tried to move, but nothing happened. He tried to open his eyes, but something prevented them from opening. Panicked, his tired mind forced itself awake. Even though he could not see, he felt something surrounding him. He tried not to panic, but it was hard, considering he could not breathe very well. He forced himself to calm down, and tried to listen to what was happening around him.

The sound of footsteps alerted him, and he tried to twist around in the direction of them. By the sound of it, there were at least two men. The footsteps had an echo to them, and they seemed to stop right next to him. There was a rustling sound, and Hiccup felt some tightness leave his body. Something fell from his head, and he could breathe easier.

"The boy doesn't look like a Viking." Hiccup heard one man say.

"He is, though, got snatched right of one of the islands." Another man responded. "Get the cloth, and the bottle, we are sending him back to dreamland."

Hiccup tried to squirm away, but the men pinned him down. Something wet was put on his face, and his nose was filled with a sickeningly sweet smell. Even though he tried to fight the drowsiness the now plagued him, his world became black once more.

**(Third Person POV)**

Hans and the brown haired man stood by the railings of the ship. Hans stood inspecting his gloved hand in disinterest. Two men, one with brown hair and another with red hair, walked past them and whistled. That was the signal for the next part of the plan.

"I trust the trunk I commissioned has arrived safely, and it has met my specifications." Hans drawled. "The next part of the plan is extremely vital."

"Yes, it is waiting with our man who will be sailing to Arendelle." The brown haired man replied.

"Is the decoy prepared as well?" Hans asked.

"Yes, my lord." The brown haired man replied.

The brown haired man joined the other brown haired man and the red haired man. The three of them slipped into the cargo part of the ship, while Hans prepared his leave. While Hans left the ship, wearing a brown cloak, the men went to get Hiccup ready for transport. The three man carried Hiccup off the ship, with their pockets a little heavier than before.

The three men carried the sack containing Hiccup along the port; nobody gave them a second look. Many people in the port carried supplies with them in crates or sacks. The three men went down an alleyway, which was on the other side of the port, where their man was waiting for them.

"About time." The man growled. "The ship to Arendelle will be leaving soon."

The third man unlocked the trunk, and placed Hiccup within it. Once Hiccup was secured, the trunk was locked. The trunk looked solid on the outside, but its walls were mesh like and designed to let air inside. Meaning the person within would not suffocate. The fourth man signaled the rest of the sailors, and the trunk was loaded on to the ship. Without a second glance, the man boarded the ship to Arendelle. The other three men slipped into the crowd around the port, they would meet up with Hans later.

**(In Arendelle)**

Elsa sat in her study mulling over her work. She had to sign things for new projects, which would benefit the kingdom. She did not mind the work, but it was dreadfully boring, when it was such a nice day outside. Her sister and Kristoff were out on a picnic with Olaf. She had wanted to go, but she could not put off her work for much longer. She let out a sigh, and leaned back in her chair. There was a knock on the door.

"Queen Elsa?" Kai asked, as he entered the room. "I can take over for you if you would like a break."

Elsa smiled.

"Thank you Kai, I won't be long." Elsa replied.

Kai bowed, while Elsa got off of her chair. He sat down, and began to read the documents, while Elsa left the room. Elsa was relieved; Kai's help was greatly appreciated. She left the study, and went to enjoy the fresh air. She sat out on her balcony, and was approached by Gerda, who had refreshments already made.

"Thank you Gerda." Elsa told her.

Gerda bowed to her, and left. Elsa took a sip of her tea, and a small bite of her cookie. Her mind began to wonder, and eventually she found herself dozing off. Her tea and cookie lay forgotten.

**(Third person POV)**

The ship reached Arendelle, just as the sun began to set. The man that smuggled the trunk on to the ship, departed from it, and approached the men that were unloading the cargo haul. He signaled the trunk, and took a sealed letter out. One of the men had slipped it to him, before they left.

"This is a present for Her Majesty the Queen." The man told them. "The Duke of Weaseltown sends his regards to the Queen Elsa, and these are gifts as an apology for his behavior in the past."

The other sailors bought his story, and loaded the trunk on one of the wagons headed for the castle. By the time they turned around, the man had slipped away. The sailors thought nothing of it, and continued to load the wagon. Soon they headed for the castle to deliver the gifts to the Queen and the Princess. Once they reached the castle, the wagon was unloaded, and the goods were placed in storage, except for the trunk.

"Here is a personal gift for Queen Elsa." The sailor told a guard.

As the guard took the letter from the sailor, Anna returned from her picnic with Kristoff. She had heard them, and squealed in delight. Before the guards could stop her, she ran through the castle.

"Elsa!" Anna called. "You have a secret admirer!"

She scurried through the halls looking for her sister. Elsa was currently back in her office signing the paper work Kai had finished reading over. She was signing the last document, when Anna burst through the door. Elsa was startled and accidently messed up her signature. Despite that, she was slightly amused at her sister's antics.

"What do you want Anna?" Elsa asked.

Elsa handed the documents to Kai, and stood up to greet her sister. She figured that Kristoff may have proposed to Anna, but the apologetic look Kristoff sent her confused her. She turned back to her sister, with a slight frown.

"There's a really huge gift!" Anna exclaimed.

"Oh, you must be a really lucky girl to get such a grand gift." Elsa replied.

"No silly, the gift is for you." Anna told her with a laugh. "Which means you get to open it."

"I will wait until after dinner to open it." Elsa said.

"Open it now! Please, please, I want to see what you got!" Anna begged.

"Well, since it is not here, I can't open it." Elsa gently reminded her.

"Oh, that's fine; the guards should be bringing it now."

Anna bounced out of the way as the guards entered the study. They placed the trunk next to Elsa's desk, and then handed her the letter. They bowed to their Queen, before departing from the room. Anna bounced over to the trunk, and waited for Elsa to open her present.

"Open it!" Anna demanded. "I bet you got a lifetime of chocolate in there!"

Elsa and Kristoff both let out a chuckle at Anna's impatience.

"Let me read the letter first." Elsa told her sister.

Elsa began to open her letter, and Anna approached her, and bounced in placed waiting for her sister to read the letter.

_Dear Queen Elsa,_

_I searched far and wide for this special gift for you. It was hard to obtain, but we managed to get it for you. Unfortunately, this gift as an expiration date. You should open it before it runs out of air._

_Sincerely._

_The Duke of Weselton_

Elsa dropped the letter, the color draining from her face.

"Guards! Guards!" Elsa screamed.

Anna stared at her sister in fear.

"Elsa? What is going on?"

Elsa was too panicked to answer, and could only point at the trunk when the guards rushed inside.

"Get that trunk open now!" Elsa commanded.

Anna went over and tried to hug her panicking sister; Kristoff came over, and gently pulled her away. The guards were completely confused about their Queen's current state. Ice began to form in the room.

"Hurry!" Elsa gasped. "It may be too late!"

The guards broke the lock, and it opened up a lid, which revealed a sack tied with rope.

"Cut open the sack!" Elsa commanded.

The guards did as they were told. The sack revealed a young boy trapped inside. Anna, who was coming closer to see what caused Elsa's panic attack, gasped at the sight of the teen. Kristoff swore. The young boy was actually a young teen, and they all saw the white bandages wrapped around the boy's neck and arms. He had auburn hair, and freckles.

"Cut the ropes on the boy, and take him to the medical wing." Elsa told one guard, and then turned to the other one. "Get the men you delivered the trunk, and investigate why The Duke of Weaseltown saw it fit to send me an injured boy. I plan to take legal actions against Weaseltown for this!"

"Elsa, is he even alive?" Anna asked, with tears in her eyes.

Elsa was too distracted to answer her question, and went over to the injured youth.

"Don't jostle him!" Elsa snapped at the guard, who was holding the injured youth. "We don't know how injured he is!"

"Sorry, your majesty." The guard responded.

The guard left with the boy, and was intercepted by the healers, who rushed him to the medical wing. Once it was just the three of them, Elsa collapsed in her chair. Her hand was on her chest as she caught her breath. Anna cautiously approached her, as the ice began to melt away.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna asked.

Elsa did not respond. She sat upright in her chair, and rushed to her father's collection of books. She pulled them off the shelves, and flipped through them. She dropped the discarded books on to the table.

"Where is it? Where is it?"

Anna and Kristoff approached her, but she was lost in her own world.

"Oh no!" Elsa exclaimed, finding the book she wanted.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"This isn't good."

"Elsa? What is going on?" Kristoff asked.

"I knew I saw those clothes before!" Elsa told them. "Father showed me a book on Vikings. Not many tribes are left, but those that are live in islands surrounding Arendelle. This is not good!"

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"Vikings are a warriors, and they have and 'eye for an eye' mentality." Elsa replied. "We are looking at a possible war here; people are going to die if the Vikings think we hurt that boy!"

"Then the Duke…" Kristoff began.

"Has declared war!" Elsa finished.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Note:** I decided to switch the scene where Hiccup first arrives in Arendelle. Also, I like the idea that Elsa got taught about all types of cultures, including warrior type ones, so she would know what the implications of what 'the duke' did will have for them all. I know Elsa may be OOC in the chapter, but I see her panicking over seeing a person begin sent to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** Sorry for such a long time between updates, things were kind of hectic in the last couple months. Work has been kind of hectic, and also I wanted to take a break on writing, because it seemed that every bit of free time I spent on my stories. Also, my dog got sick, and she never got better. She died on June 30th, and when she was sick I was not in the mood to write. The irony is that while I was working on another fanfic two years ago, my cat died on June 25th, he was thirteen years old; my dog was only nine and a half when she died.

I saw all thirteen episodes of Dragons: Race to the Edge, and I pretty much cracked up through most of the episodes. Hiccup is eighteen in the beginning of the series, so this can still fit in the series without taking too much away. I may incorporate some of the new series in here as well. Without further ado, here is the next chapter for Frozen Viking Redone.

**Aftermath**

Stoick the Vast was having a good day, the confrontation ended before it got started; part of the reason was that the Bog Burglars had come to assist the tribe as well. The grateful tribe was currently hosting a party for the two tribes that came to their assistance. The defeated tribe had fled shortly after they were forced to sign a treaty for attacking their allies. One factor of the treaty forced the defeated tribe to offer one of their Chief's children to be married to one of the victorious Chief's children.

"The faces on those Vikings faces when Stoick arrived were priceless, I thought they soiled themselves!" A rather drunk Viking exclaimed.

The drunken Viking fell off of his stool, and once he hit the floor, he let out a grunt and fell asleep.

Stoick rolled his eyes at the Viking, before taking a swig of his own ale.

"I wonder how Hiccup is doing with his duties." He mused.

The Viking Chief, who was hosting the party for the two tribes, heard him.

"Speaking of the boy, I've got a gift for him; consider it a late birthday present." The Chief told Stoick.

Stoick did not say anything; most Viking Chiefs gave gifts to each other and the heirs, to stay and their good graces. Tribes that had good relationships hardly went to war with one another, which was the biggest reason for arranged marriages. Plus, there were not many tribes left with large kingdoms taking over.

"My son was born on a leap year, so it would be a belated gift in four years." Stoick replied, with a small chuckle.

The Chief chuckled, while two of his men went to retrieve Hiccup's birthday present. The two Viking men came out with a crate, and placed it in front of Stoick. They opened the crate, and Stoick's green eyes widened. Inside the crate were books, and different colored ink that Stoick did not know exist. Stoick picked up one of the books, and saw that the pages were blank; they were for his son to draw in.

"Where did you get this?" Stoick asked.

"From Trade Johan, he heard that it was your son's birthday, and we worked with him to get all of this." The Chief told Stoick.

"Thank you." Stoick told him. "My son will love this."

Stoick felt a pang of jealousy, it seemed the Johan knew more about his son then he did. Glancing at all the different colored ink made him hate the gift that he made for his son. His gift was a vial of black ink, and a red tunic that he had made himself. He gently closed the lid, and returned to his ale, but to his distress his drink felt sour in his stomach. He wanted to go back home to his son.

**(In Berk)**

Gobber woke up the next day, and got ready for the day. He could not wait to tease the Duke from Weaseltown; the stuffy old man was a source of entertainment for him. He hobbled around his house looking for him, but did not find him anywhere. The Duke was probably at the Great Hall, but before he could check it out, he spotted a line forming outside his forge. With a sigh, Gobber was forced to go to work.

Elsewhere Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were sitting in the Dragon Training Ring, waiting for Hiccup to show up. The teenagers were going to take a boat to Dragon Island, and reunite with their dragons, and to bring them back home. When they had woken up that morning, their guests were gone, but they did not think much about it. The water during the night had been surprisingly calm, but during the morning the waves crashed against the rocks. The teens knew where the safest routes were, so they would take one of them to get to their dragons.

"Hiccup should have been here by now." Fishlegs said, closing his book.

"Maybe he saw how awesome I am as a Dragon Trainer, and gave up." Snotlout gloated.

Astrid and Fishlegs gave him a blank look; the twins were currently injuring each other out of boredom.

"You guys stay here, while I see what is taking him so long." Astrid told them. "If he is sleeping, I am going to punch him."

Astrid made her way to Hiccup's house. She spotted Gobber making dragon saddles for some of the villagers, while others waited for their turn to request one. More Vikings went about their business; she spotted Mulch and Bucket heading out to fish. Once Astrid reached Hiccup's door, she barged in, and went straight up the stairs. She expected to see him sleeping in his bed, but Hiccup was nowhere to be seen.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called. "You better not be hiding, so help me when I find you!"

Complete silence answered her. Astrid stormed down the stairs, and headed towards the door, but stopped in her tracks. In the early morning light, she saw Stoick's spare cloak lying on the floor. That was not the only thing; one of the chairs at the table had been toppled over. She went over to the table, with one of her hands gripping the handle of her axe. The sun rays gave off an eerie glow on what appeared to be water on the floor. Astrid went over to it, and ran a finger through it. The color drained from her face, as she brought the liquid closer to her face. It was blood!

"No, no, no!" Astrid yelled, getting back up.

Her foot slipped in the blood, and she fell sideways into it. She immediately scrambled away from it, and shivered at the thought of being covered in Hiccup's blood. Without a second glance, she burst from the house, and ran. She did not know where she was going, but she needed to get away. She felt like she needed to throw up. She spotted Gobber at his forge.

"Gobber!" She screamed.

Her voice not only got his attention, but everyone else as well. The villagers must have seen the blood, and her pale face, because they swarmed her. Their voices merged into one, asking her questions, and trying to sit her down to tend to her wounds. Gobber tried to get to her, but concerned villagers kept getting in his way. The remaining teens, who had gotten bored with waiting, joined the group to see what was going on.

"Stop! Stop!" Astrid shouted pushing past them. "I'm not injured!"

"But you are covered in blood." One villager said.

"It's not my blood!" Astrid exclaimed. "It's Hiccup's blood!"

Gobber stopped trying to get through the crowd, and froze in his tracks. The villagers grew alarmed. Snotlout paled, and Fishlegs let out a gasp, the twins looked at Astrid in confusion.

"Show me." Gobber told Astrid.

Astrid led the way to the Chief's house, Gobber hobbled behind her, with Snotlout close behind. The rest of the villagers kept their distance, but they too followed them. Astrid tore into the house, and led Gobber straight to the blood. Gobber paled, and then grew furious; he gritted his teeth in anger. Snotlout swore in anger, and sent his fist through the wall. Fishlegs saw the blood, and his face turned green. He fled past the villagers, and a few minutes later, they could hear him being sick.

"How could this happen?" A villager asked.

"We've been had." Gobber growled. "We opened up our home to strangers, and this is how they repay us!"

Astrid's eyes narrowed, they last person who had been with Hiccup was Hans; she tightened her grip on her ax.

"What are we going to do?" Astrid asked.

She wanted to draw blood.

Gobber looked at the blood, and let out an angry sigh.

"We wait for Stoick, until then we will clean up the blood."

"Is Hiccup dead?" Tuffnut asked.

"I don't know, but if he is, I will kill every last man in Arendelle until I get my hands on Hans." Gobber replied.

Astrid looked at the blood, and back at Gobber, she would join him in his revenge if Hiccup turned up dead.

"We will get our dragons, and after Stoick returns, we will fly them to Arendelle and get Hiccup back." Astrid said.

**(Back with Stoick)**

It was nearing nightfall when Stoick saw Berk again. Even though he was not gone long, he could not wait to see his son. After the whole dragon fiasco with Hiccup and Toothless, father and son still had their differences, but they were much closer than before. He smiled when he saw Astrid fly above him with her dragon Stormfly. She circled back to the island, when she had spotted his ship. Stoick frowned when he saw Snotlout and Hookfang sitting on one of the Viking statues that sat in water. Stoick waved to his nephew, but his nephew did not respond. Stoick and his brother Spitelout shared a look of confusion; they had never seen the teen so silent. A strange keening noise got Stoick's attention, it sounded like crying. It came from the island, which caused Stoick to urge his men to row faster.

"Please, please don't let Hiccup be hurt." Stoick whispered to himself.

His heart plummeted when he saw Gobber waiting for him at the docks. He felt sick to his stomach when he saw that it was Toothless making that horrible crying noise. Before the ship even docked, Stoick was running on the platforms towards Gobber. Anger surged through him, and before he realized what he was doing, he had sent Gobber to the ground with a punch.

"You were supposed to protect him!" Stoick yelled.

Gobber stood up, and Stoick slammed him against the wall.

"Where is my son?!" Stoick screamed in his face.

Gobber did not take what Stoick did to him to heart, so it gave him the courage to calmly face Stoick.

"We believe the men from Arendelle are responsible." Gobber told him.

Stoick let go of Gobber, and stumbled back in shock.

"I did this, I invited them into my home." Stoick whispered.

"Don't blame yourself…" Gobber began.

Stoick shoved past him, and ran to his home. When he entered the house, he saw that the floor appeared to be recently washed. His blood ran cold as he wondered about why someone would clean up that area. His cloak was hanging on the back of his chair, and that everything looked normal, but it still seemed off to him. He gripped the wall, which was the only thing keeping him up, and prayed to Thor that this was just a bad dream. He lost Valka, he couldn't lose Hiccup too! Rage filled every fiber of his being.

"Gobber! Spitelout! Get to the Great Hall now!" Stoick roared storming out of his house.

"What is going on Stoick?" Spitelout asked.

Stoick did not answer his brother, and stormed ahead to the Great Hall. Concerned villagers followed him. When Stoick reached the Great Hall, he faced the group that followed him.

"I few days ago, I offered my hospitality to the men of Arendelle, and in thanks they injure my son and take him from his home." Stoick said. "If they want I war, we will give them a war they will never forget!"

His fellow Vikings cheered, the thought of revenge for their heir and their Chief's blessing for war, pumped them up.

"We will make Arendelle pay for this treachery!"

The Great Hall exploded with cheers, a war was coming, one that Arendelle would not soon forget!

**To Be Continued…**

**Note:** If you noticed I have changed some things in this chapter, because I realized how stupid that the character I cut conveniently had two people caught, and Stoick found out the plans that way. Also, the red tunic Stoick mentions in this chapter is based on the one in the new series. Hiccup is wearing a red tunic, instead of the green one, and we don't know if he made it or his dad did. Another thing I added is that in one episode for the new series, Hiccup and the teens start living on an island, and while they are gone Stoick gets pissed at everyone. Hiccup thinks that his dad is just missing having a dragon, but in reality Stoick misses him. Also, there are hints throughout that series and movies that Stoick is a Papa Wolf, and Gobber can be one too in regards to Hiccup.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** The changes are going to start in this chapter, it isn't huge, but it will lead to bigger changes later on.

**Healing and Awakening**

Elsa could not believe her luck, everything had been going fine, and then suddenly her peaceful life was shattered. Most people kept their distance from the Vikings, because of their warrior-type society. The Duke had just put Arendelle in danger by messing with one of the Viking tribes. Despite how peaceful some could be, despite their warrior-type ways, if anyone messed with their tribe all bets were off. Elsa paced the room and underneath her feet the floor became ice. A pair of hands gripping her arm stopped her in her tracks. Elsa looked down and spotted her sister.

"Elsa, calm down please, you're scaring me." Anna said. "Why does that boy being a Viking stress you out so much?"

"Father taught me about the different cultures around the Kingdom, since I would be his heir he wanted me to learn about each one in detail. He did that so if I encountered anyone from that culture, I would know what to do. He taught me about the Vikings, and that they are a warrior-type society. Most of the tribes died out, and most of the hostile ones are focused on taking over the remaining tribes, so they aren't a threat to us yet. However, even the most fair of the tribes will go to war is you threaten their Chief, their heirs, of their homes. That boy is from one of those tribes, and I don't know which one! If we don't get him home, we have a war on our hands. The Duke probably knew that, so he put everyone in Arendelle in danger!"

"Maybe the boy comes from one of the nice tribes, and they can be reasoned with." Anna told her sister.

Elsa smiled at her sister's comment, but then frowned again, Anna was never taught about Vikings so she did not know how much danger everyone was in.

"Your Majesty, the boy is stable." A Healer told Elsa, as she entered the study.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." Elsa replied. "I will be in to check on the boy in a bit."

The Healer bowed and left. Elsa went over to her bookshelf, and pulled out the book about Vikings, she hoped that the boy would be awake and show her which tribe he belonged to. She made her way to the infirmary followed by Anna and Kristoff. She hesitated at the door, before deciding to open it. Her heart dropped when she realized the boy was not awake yet; the stress of preventing a war began to overwhelm her.

"He doesn't look like a Viking." Kristoff noted.

Elsa felt her nerves settle slightly at Kristoff's voice. She rolled her eyes at his comment, and turned towards the sleeping boy. It had not been quite a full hour since the boy had arrived. Kristoff was right, the boy did not look much like a Viking, but the clothes he wore gave away his heritage. She frowned, the boy was still much too pale for her liking, but then she remembered that he suffered severe blood loss. She reached out, and ran a hand through his hair, it was fairly course, but she did not care. She did not know why, but she felt a motherly urge flow through her, something in her told her to protect this boy.

"We could take him to see the trolls." Anna told Elsa. "They could probably heal him."

Elsa looked at the boy, and then back to Anna.

"Look at him Anna; he probably won't survive the journey if we took him now."

"You're right." Anna replied.

Anna placed a hand on the boy's forehead.

"Wake up soon, I would like to meet you."

"We should probably get some new clothes for him." Kristoff spoke up. "He could also use a bath."

Both young women looked down, and realized he was still in his blood stained clothes. It slowly dawned on them what Kristoff implied. Elsa felt her cheeks grow warm at the same time she saw Anna blush.

"We will summon someone to get him some clothes, and to give him a bath." Elsa said.

She avoided looking at her sister, who seemed to be fighting back giggles at the implication of seeing someone naked.

"I will, I will be right back." Elsa said.

She left the room to get one of the Healers, so that the boy could be taken care of. She tried not to blush as she thought about the boy lying on the bed. Thinking of him injured, though, brought her back into the mode she had to be in. A Queen that had to show proper etiquette to all those around her. Elsa had to think about what the boy could wear, considering that they weren't quite prepared for him.

"What could he wear?" She wondered to herself.

"He looks similar to your father's height and weight when your father was a teenager, I can see if any of your father's old clothes fit him." Gerda told her.

"Thank you, I will meet you in the Infirmary."

Elsa went back to the Infirmary to be with her sister and Kristoff. She smiled, because Anna was talking to the boy about all the fun things that they would do once he woke up. Kristoff looked at Anna with such loving eyes, she was satisfied that Kristoff would make a great husband and father someday. Her thoughts were interrupted when the Healer and Gerda entered the room. Gerda held a set of clothes for the boy, and to her mortification, the Healer came in with washing supplies. Without missing a beat, the Healer started to undress the boy. Gerda gasped, while Elsa averted her eyes. Anna covered her red face, but peeked through her fingers. Kristoff threw a pillow over the boy's lap to protect some of his modesty.

"I prepared a bath beforehand, so all we have to do is get him cleaned off." The Healer said.

The Healer indicated a bath that Elsa had not seen before, because she had been too distracted with the boy to notice it.

"Sir Kristoff, I need your help with washing the boy, Princess Anna I need you to keep his bandages from getting wet, and Queen Elsa I need you to keep his head above the water." The Healer commanded.

"How dare you, you cannot order the Queen…" Gerda began, but was cut off by Elsa.

"It's alright Gerda, I don't mind helping." Elsa told her.

Gerda smiled at her Queen, and then turned to glare at the Healer. She put the clothes on the bed, before she left the room. Kristoff helped the Healer place the boy into the bathtub. Once the boy was submerged up to his chest, the Healer and Kristoff began to wash him. Elsa cradled the boy in her arms, while Anna held the boy's arms above the water. Anna kept her eyes closed during the whole thing, while Elsa stared out the window. The Healer submerged a jar into the water, and brought the water to the boy's head, where she dumped the water on to his hair. She them put shampoo in it, and after she deemed the hair clean, filled up the jar again to rinse the shampoo out. Anna and Elsa held the boy, while Kristoff brought some towels over to the Healer. The boy was then lifted out of the bathtub, and dried off. Elsa averted her eyes once more, and Anna stared at the wall, her face was bright red.

"We need to get him dressed, even though he is dry, it is best to get him into warm clothes." The Healer told them. "Sir Kristoff, I need your help in dressing him."

"What?!" Kristoff exclaimed. "I already helped you bathe him!"

"I cannot ask the Queen or Princess to help me, because I don't think you'd want them to see a naked man when they are not married, especially your Princess."

Elsa and Anna turned beet red for entirely different reasons from each other.

"Fine, but that's all I am doing." Kristoff conceded.

Kristoff laid the boy on the bed, and covered his lap up with one of the pillows. The Healer handed Kristoff a pair of boxers, and the man blushed at the implications. Once he figured out the way the boxers went, he lifted up the towel, and looked away as he put the boxers on the boy. The boxers were a very pale green. The Healer gave Kristoff a pair of white leggings, which Kristoff quickly pulled on to the boy. Finally, Kristoff was given a green long-sleeved, high collared, silk tunic. The tunic covered the boy's arms and neck, which hid the bandages.

"All done." The Healer said.

Elsa and Anna deemed it safe to turn around.

"He looks even less like a Viking now." Anna commented.

Anna was right, Elsa noted, with the boy wearing her father's old clothes he looked no different from anybody else.

"Let's leave him to rest." Elsa told everyone.

The Healer, Kristoff, and Anna were the first to leave the room, Elsa left after she had tucked the boy in.

**(Hiccup POV)**

Hiccup's dreams were lucid; it seemed that every time a solid image would form, it would disappear into the midst of his mind. Slowly, the dreams came into focus, and he was thrown into a nightmare. In the nightmare he was held captive by an ugly woman made of ice, a massive troll with tusks growing out of his mouth, and the rag doll sister that lay slumped at their feet. Red hair kept on flickering amongst them, but every time Hiccup tried to focus on it, the figure would vanish.

_Who are you?_

The figure responded with laughter, and vanished in the mist, leaving its laughter to echo in Hiccup's ears.

**_WAKE UP!_**

Hiccup tried to open his eyes, but they refused to open. His body refused to cooperate. Every time he tried to wake up, there was something that forced him to fall back asleep. As he continued to fight the lull of sleep, the force gradually seemed to disappear. Hiccup heard a far off groan, which he did not realize was his, when he opened his eyes to slits. His eyelids felt too heavy for him to open fully. The first thing Hiccup became aware of was a bright light, which caused him to close his eyes again. His slow, sleepy mind eventually caught up with him. He opened his eyes as much as he could again, which were still slits, and waited for his eyes to adjust to the bright light.

"Hello new friend!" A voice crashed into his thoughts.

Hiccup turned towards the voice, and his eyes widened in horror.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" The voice exclaimed.

Hiccup tried to scream, but no sound came from his mouth. A talking snowman, who must have been the Ice Queen's evil servant, spoke to him. Snowmen did not speak! The creepy thing approached him, and reached out with its stick arms. Using all of his strength, Hiccup tried to get away from the snowman. He lost his balance, and had a painful collision with the floor.

"Oh! Are you okay new friend?" The snowman asked. "I am going to get my friends, stay right there."

If Hiccup could have responded, he would've, but realized that he could not speak. He also could not move. The snowman left the room to get his 'friends.' Hiccup started to crawl, but the pain in his arms put an end to that. He was forced to wait there, until the snowman's friends arrived. Hiccup did not have to wait long, because the snowman came back with three people trailing after him. A redheaded girl, a blonde man, and a white-haired woman entered the room.

"Where is he?" The redhead asked entering the room.

"He couldn't have just vanished; he isn't in any position to run away." The blonde man replied.

The white-haired woman looked around the room, and spotted him. She rushed over to try and get him back on to the bed, but he was too heavy for her. The blonde haired man helped her get him back on the bed.

"There you go." The white haired woman told him.

Hiccup stared at her, there was something in the back of his mind that told him that he should fear her, but she seemed so kind. The redhead walked over to the small group.

"Hi, I'm Anna, and that man over there is Kristoff, and that is my sister."

Hiccup looked over at the two people the redhead indicated. The blonde man gave a small wave, and the white-haired woman gave him a small smile. The snowman Olaf waved at him with both his stick arms. Hiccup extended his hand to shake their hands, but the pain caused him to retract it. Elsa and Kristoff frowned, while Anna looked like she was about to cry.

"You're hurt badly…" Anna started in shock.

Elsa stood up, and went to talk to an older woman on the other side of the door.

"Gerda, fetch me a healer." Elsa commanded.

Once Gerda left to carry out her command, Elsa sat down in a chair that had been placed by Hiccup's bed by a servant moments before.

"Do you remember anything?" Elsa gently prodded.

Hiccup looked at her, and closed his eyes; something came to the forefront of his mind. It was an image of a monster with white hair, a redheaded rag doll, and a massive troll. He recoiled away from Elsa, much to her confusion.

_That was just a horrible dream; she doesn't look like a monster!_

Hiccup shook his head to clear his thoughts of his nightmare, and focus on what was happening to him now. Hiccup was distracted when a person came into the room and went over to him. He concluded that he was a healer. He turned towards Elsa, and looked at her for confirmation.

"That's one of the healers; she will give you more medicine to help you feel much better." Elsa told him.

The healer came over to Hiccup, and gave him some medicine. Hiccup didn't bother to try and take it himself, because the pain in his arms was a reminder that it would not do any good. Hiccup smiled slightly as the medicine numbed the pain in his arms and neck. He let himself fall back on the pillows, and slowly drift off to sleep. His last vision was of Elsa and Anna looking at him in concern. Then darkness overtook him.

**Note:** Sorry for the short chapter, I plan on changing some things, and still need to look over what I can change. Also, consider this a slight Alternate Universe to Frozen Viking. I wanted to change it so Hiccup did not feel Elsa, and realize it was just a bad dream.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:** Those who have read the original Frozen Viking will see the differences between the stories now.

**Bonding**

Hiccup woke up the next day feeling much better than before. He felt a dull ache in his neck, and his arms, which was a reminder of the pain he would be in when the medicine wore off. Before he could even move, a healer came into the room. She gave him more medicine to dull the pain, and changed the bandages on his arms and neck. Hiccup grimaced at the sight, his bandages were dry with crusted blood, and his arms looked like a bloody patch work quilt.

"There you go dear." The healer told him. "That should be good for a while."

She handed him a vial of liquid.

"If you feel the pain coming back, take a bit of this and you will be feeling better." She told him.

Hiccup took the vial from her, and placed it on the table next to him. As the healer cleaned up her supplies, and threw away the old bandages, Anna burst into the room. She carried a bundle of clothes in her arms, and smiled when she saw him awake.

"Hello Viking boy!" Anna exclaimed. "I came here to take you out for the day for some fresh air. I brought you some clothes for you to wear. Elsa is busy with her duties, and Kristoff is working."

The healer opened her mouth.

"He can go, but if he gets tired, don't push him, and bring him back to the castle to rest."

"Of course, we won't go too far." Anna told her. "I brought you these clothes to change into; you can't go out in the clothes you are in. We took some inspiration from your ruined Viking clothes, and came up with these."

Anna got closer to the bed, and set the bundle of clothes next to him.

"Wow, you have such pretty green eyes!" Anna exclaimed.

Hiccup edged away from her a bit at her outburst.

"Sorry, I get a bit carried away." Anna apologized. "Um, Miss healer, could you help him get dressed?"

"Certainly Your Highness." The Healer told her.

"I will be right outside until you are done." Anna told them as she left the room.

The healer picked up the bundle of clothes, and with a sigh, Hiccup let her help him change.

"We won't have to change your underwear, but we will have to change your shirt and pants." The healer told him.

Hiccup blushed in mortification at the mention of underwear.

"Oh, we need to get your prosthetic leg." The healer said, as she left to retrieve it.

_I really hope no one finds out I was dressed by a woman, Gobber would have a field day!_

Hiccup tried to get his pants and shirt off of himself without having to ask her for help, but he was unable to. The Healer helped him out of both items, and before she handed him a fresh shirt and pants, she looked down.

"It looks like some blood from your wounds got on to your underwear, I guess we do need to change those as well." The Healer told him.

The Healer looked at the pile of clothes Anna had left, and found a fresh pair of underwear. Hiccup's blush deepened as the Healer helped him change his underwear. He refused to make eye contact with her for the rest of the process of being changed. The final bit of clothing, which was his shirt, was buttoned up. It covered the wounds on his arms and neck. As the Healer left, Hiccup still sported a blush on his cheeks, even when Anna burst back into the room.

"Wow, Mr. Viking, you look so cute." Anna told him. "But you look less like a Viking and more like a person born in Arendelle."

Hiccup just stared at her, but was distracted by a mirror. The mirror seemed to be there for a while, but that was Hiccup's first time noticing it. He had to do a double take, because he didn't recognize himself at first. The outfit he wore was extremely fancy, and nothing like what he would ever even see at home. His pants were a very dark green, with a lighter green shirt. The shirt was long sleeved, and actually a tunic, so it went past his hips slightly. The edge of the tunic and the edge of the sleeves were covered in dark brown fur, which he didn't recognize. The sleeves had light brown material the crisscrossed exactly like the bands on his tunic from home had done. He also wore a half-cloak type thing; it started at his neck, and stopped at his elbows. It was dark brown, and edged with the same fur as his tunic and sleeves. There was a gold clasp at the neck that kept the cloak closed. He looked down at the single boot he wore. The boot was dark brown and edged with the dark brown fur, it was extremely similar to his boot he wore at home. His prosthetic leg was partly covered by the long green pants.

"Do you like it?" Anna asked.

Hiccup looked at her, and gave the slightest nod of his head.

"YAY!" Anna exclaimed. "Let's go, I have so much to show you."

Anna helped Hiccup out of bed, and led him out of the castle. She chatted about mundane things along the way, which Hiccup listened to out of politeness. Before they actually left the grounds, two guards came over to them. One man was blonde and the other was a brunette.

"Princess Anna, we cannot let you leave the grounds unescorted." The blonde man said.

The brunette did not say anything; he was eyeing Hiccup up and down, which gave Hiccup the creeps.

"I will be fine; I have the Viking boy with me, and besides no one will hurt me." Anna replied.

Hiccup saw her edge away from the two guards.

"Your Highness, remember the last time you left the castle, someone tried to poison you." The brunette told her.

Anna glared at him.

"If I recall, that was completely unnecessary!" Anna exclaimed. "It was just a little girl!"

Hiccup noticed that the guards looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then the blonde grabbed Anna by her arm and pulled her away from the castle. The brunette grabbed his arm, and pulled him after them. To Hiccup's surprise, the brunette grabbed him by his upper shoulder, and did not touch any wounds.

"Unhand me right now!" Anna shouted.

She tried to pull away from him, but the blonde man took her other arm, and began to shake her.

"You will listen to me you stupid little girl, do you remember the last time you deified me?"

Hiccup saw Anna pale, he would have done something, but the brunette had a firm grip on his arm.

"Please don't slap me again." Anna whimpered.

"Good, because you don't want us to kill the leader of the guards do you, it was hard to trick him into hiring us, and he didn't want to do it without your sister's permission."

"I understand." Anna replied. "Please don't hurt him."

The blonde guard released her, and Anna rubbed her arms. Hiccup felt sick to his stomach, he just saw a really happy person reduced to a timid mess. If he father ever witnessed a man harm a woman, that person would no longer have a head.

"Now, why don't you have fun in town, and _don't _do anything stupid, we don't want little girls to be hurt again do we?"

"No, I will be good." Anna replied.

She turned towards Hiccup with a forced smile.

"We are going to have so much fun, I just know it."

_How can I let Elsa and Kristoff know about how she was treated by this guy?_

It was not until they reached the village that the brunette finally let go of Hiccup's arm. Anna gently guided him by the hand, and showed him all sorts of things. The first thing was a chocolate shop; the shopkeeper gave Anna a free sample of their newest chocolate. Hiccup watched as Anna acted as though nothing had occurred earlier, and accepted the chocolate with a smile. When they left the blonde guard took the chocolate from her, and stomped on it, before throwing it away. Anna did not say a word, but Hiccup saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Come along Princess." The blonde sneered.

The rest of the day was not so bad, Anna dragged Hiccup this way and that to explore. She had a huge smile on her face, but Hiccup noticed every time the blonde guard stood too close she got tense. Hiccup saw Anna stop and look around, and he turned too, the guards were off to the side flirting with some women. Hiccup felt a small hand encircle his wrist, and next thing he knew, Anna was taking off down the street away from the guards. They did not stop until they reached the fjord, and both of them were out of breath.

"Sorry if I hurt you." Anna told him. "I just needed to get away."

Hiccup just looked at her, and then turned in the direction that they had run from.

"I will have to lay low, or stay near somebody, so I don't get hit." Anna said.

Hiccup turned and gave her a pointed look.

"I'll be okay, please don't let my sister or Kristoff know, I don't want them to get hurt."

Hiccup continued to stare at her.

"Please, they told me if I told anyone, they would kill Elsa, I don't want to lose my sister."

Hiccup would have given her a hug, but he was never brought up to be touchy-feely, and his arms would not be able to take the pressure.

"Let's go have some fun for real this time." Anna told him.

When Anna was away from the guards, she was able to be carefree again, as though nothing mattered. Well, almost, Hiccup caught her looking over her shoulder now and then for the guards. Anna showed him so many things around the town, that Hiccup could not take it all in at once. There was so much to look at, not like on Berk. Anna stopped and looked at him.

"Hey, what's your name?" Anna asked. "I can't call you Viking-boy forever."

Hiccup would have given anyone else a hard time, but considering what he witnessed earlier, he decided that she needed something to calm her down. He looked around, and spotted a plant next to a store that had a hazel plant, and pointed towards it. Anna turned towards it in confusion.

"Your name is Hazel?" Anna asked.

Hiccup shook his head and managed to lift his pointer finger up without causing himself any pain.

"One word or one letter?" Anna asked.

Hiccup moved his finger as though he were counting letter, and he saw Anna's eyes light up.

"Your name starts with an 'H?'" Anna asked.

Hiccup nodded.

"Okay, let me think….you are a Viking…so what are Viking names that begin with H?" Anna pondered. " Is it Hallsteinn?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"Hallvardr?"

Hiccup shook his head again, and made a motion with his body to indicate hiccups.

"Hiccups?"

Hiccup shook his head, and lifted up six fingers, and then a seventh, but shook his head to the seventh finger.

"Your name is Hiccup?"

Hiccup nodded his head, and expected her to laugh, but she didn't.

"Come on Hiccup…" Anna said the word, before giving a small giggle. "Sorry that was really rude of me wasn't it?"

Hiccup gave her his best shrug, which was just a slight lift of his shoulders.

"Let's go back to the castle, I want to introduce you to the horses, the new ducklings, and one of the servant's cats had kittens! Also, when they get back, I will introduce you to Sven."

Anna gently guided him back to the castle, and Hiccup was shown around the castle. Hiccup met Anna's horse, and some other horses. After that they stopped for lunch, and Hiccup took a bit of medicine from the vial he had gotten earlier, before they went to see the ducklings. Anna was more into it then he was, but he did not mind being dragged around with her, the stress from earlier was now a distant memory. Finally, they went to see the kittens.

"We have to be very careful, the mother cat is still a little protective of her babies, and they are only a few weeks old."

Anna led him into a kitchen, which had a basket against the far wall, which was safely out of the way. Hiccup saw the mom cat pop her head up when she saw them, and gave a small hiss, but stopped when Anna knelt down. The cat seemed to recognize her, and snuggle up to her, and seemed fine with the two of them looking at her kittens. The mother cat was a calico, which most of her kittens were not. There were six in total, three were orange tabbies, one was a solid white, one was a reddish color, and one was solid black. The solid black one reminded him of Toothless.

Something triggered in Hiccup's head, and he grew dizzy. His thoughts went to Toothless, his father, and something else that seemed to flit away when he tried to focus on it. His mind was assaulted by all sorts of images from his nightmare to waking up at the castle, but there was something missing in the memories. Soon the dizziness became overwhelming, and he collapsed.

When Hiccup awoke again, he was back at the infirmary, and he had a wet cloth on his head.

"I am so sorry Hiccup, I didn't realize you were running a fever." He heard Anna say.

Hiccup looked over and saw that she now sported a bruise on her cheek.

"Oh, the guards got home, and I was not around anyone so the blonde one smacked me." Anna told him. "I just told the healer I tripped, I mean I am a bit of a klutz, and it should fade before Elsa and Kristoff see it." Anna told him.

Hiccup found himself lifting up his arm to touch the wound, even if she was a Viking, Hiccup felt that she should never be hurt. His touch seemed to open a dam, because Anna started to cry. She buried her head in his chest, and let out gut-wrenching sobs, as he awkwardly patted her head.

"Everything is so hard! I can't say anything, because the people I love will be killed, and it's so hard. I'm so sorry to burden you with this." Anna sobbed. "I don't know what to do."

Hiccup continued to pat her on the head, and wished that his dad was here, because his father would put a stop to the abuse Anna was facing. Anna managed to stop crying on her own, and give him a shaky smile. The two of them sat in silence for a bit, until they heard Elsa walk down the hall. Anna's eyes widened as she quickly put some sort of make up on her face to cover the wound, and by the time Elsa came in, she was all smiles.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, as she hugged her sister. "How was work? I bet you had to fix a lot of things!"

Hiccup watched as she babbled, and he saw Elsa's eyes search her sister's face. Elsa spotted the hastily done make up, and wiped it off. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the bruise.

"Who did this to you?" Elsa demanded.

"No one Elsa, I was such a klutz, and did this to myself."

"Don't lie to me Anna."

Hiccup saw Anna start to fidget.

"Was it Kristoff?"

"NO! He would never hurt me!"

"Then who was it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Anna."

Hiccup saw the glare Elsa gave her sister.

"I can't, they said they'll kill you."

Elsa gave a small growl in frustration.

"It was the blonde one wasn't it?"

Hiccup saw Anna's eyes widen. Hiccup watched Elsa storm out of the room, leaving a trail of ice, and heard a noise. It sounded like Kristoff had returned to wherever he had gone. No sooner had Hiccup thought that, when said man burst into the room. He saw Anna and scooped her up in his arms, and gently hugged her. Hiccup could not hear what he said, but he seemed to be calming Anna down. Hiccup noticed the temperature had dropped, and clutched his blanket tighter. Elsa's voice broke the silence.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"You just missed him my Queen." A voice replied. "What is going on?"

"That man struck my sister."

Hiccup heard shocked gasps.

"I will sign a warrant for his arrest!"

**(Third person's POV)**

A man with blonde hair made his way through the forest on a stolen horse. He was fleeing from Arendelle. His deeds of abusing the princess had come to light. He would have gotten away with it had he not hit her in the face with her lovely sister and stupid boyfriend nearby. He was making his way to the man who would be his new king, his thoughts were filled with what he would do with the princess once Arendelle fell. If Hans did not want the princess, he would take her, but he would make a promise of his threats to kill her loved ones to break her.

It took the blonde man a day and a half to reach where his new king Hans was residing. Well, he was not king yet, but he would soon be, and have more power than his brothers combined. He put the stolen horse in the barn, and entered the castle that was located perfectly in the whole scheme of things. Hans could see everything safely from the castle, and it was nestled between Arendelle and Weselton territory. The blonde man entered the castle, and told his king everything. Hans nodded, and gave him a new set of commands, which the blonde man vowed to carry out

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Note:** For those that will complain that Kristoff would never hurt Anna hear me out. I don't think he ever would, but Elsa is just covering her bases, before she acts. She likes Kristoff, and is shown to be quite motherly with him in Frozen Fever, despite them being the same age. Also, for those who think Anna is OOC, I kind of made her that way, because she was getting mistreated by the blonde guard for a while, a hint of that was in an earlier chapter. I underestimated Anna, and from rewatching Frozen and Once Upon A Time, she needs more credit for what she does. I like Elsa better, but I do like Anna. See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** I am so sorry for not updating for a super long time, partly because I was not in a writing mood for a few months, and partly because of life. For not being in the mood to write, I had entered two writing contests, and didn't place in either of them, so I felt as though my writing was not up to par. I was also working on an original story, which I halted for the time being. If you have a Wattpad account, my name on there is Beta_Wolf12, and that is where I will be posting original stories, or some fanfics. On another note, I have seen Dragons Race to the Edge, and my favorite episode for season 2 is when Hiccup gets kidnapped, and he doesn't realize it until later. It is also my favorite, because Hiccup knocks Snotlout out cold along with two of his teeth. I also saw the Frozen part of Once Upon A Time, and while I like that arc, it will be an AU to this one, but I may pull some things from it. Anyway, on with the story!

**Treason and Investigations**

**With the Duke of Weselton**

The Duke of Weselton paced along the deck of the ship, he could hardly contain his excitement, he would finally be rid of Queen Elsa, and not only that, he would have more power than he had had before. The only thing was that he was waiting on Hans. They had reached the port, but for whatever reason Hans had vanished among the crowd.

"Where has Prince Hans gotten to?" The Duke pondered.

The Duke spotted one of the men on their ship, who had just left the cargo area.

"You there, I demand to know where Prince Hans went!" The Duke shouted.

The man stopped and looked at him.

"Prince Hans passed a message that we are to leave without him." The man replied.

"Hmm, very well, and what of the Viking boy?" The Duke asked.

"We gave him another dose of the sleeping drug; he should be out for the rest of the trip back to your esteemed home." The man replied.

"Good, then we shall take our leave. This place has the most unwelcome scent."

The Duke put a cloth over his nose to block out the scent of the port, while the man that stood next to him gave the order to set sail. However, the man would not make the entire trip with the rest of the crew, the first chance he got; he took a boat from the ship, and sailed to meet up with the future King Hans. The Duke was none the wiser.

The ship sailed for a little over two days, before reaching the docks of Weselton. During that time the prisoner would be checked up on by various different members of the crew. However, the Duke failed to realize that each of them would soon vanish, along with their boats.

"You there, anchor the ship, and bring the guest to his room!"

The remaining crew nodded, and did what they were told. One man took the sack containing the Viking boy, and brought it out on to the docks. He laid the sack on a wagon, and that wagon was pulled by horses on to the Duke's property.

"Oh, I cannot wait to see the Queen's face when the Vikings arrive on Arendelle's doorstep. This plan will be perfect!" The Duke exclaimed.

It took everyone less than fifteen minutes to reach the Duke's home. It was quite close to the trading post, but it had massive gates to keep unwanted guests out. The Duke's home itself was a rather grand castle, but not as grand as the one in Arendelle. Two footmen opened the gates, and the traveling party went inside. The sack containing the Viking boy was brought to one of the guest rooms, which the Duke had the keys to, and he would be held prisoner there.

"Get the boy comfortable, he will be with us for a while." The Duke said.

The man holding the sack nodded.

"Do you want us to keep him tied up?"

"That won't be necessary; he won't be able to go anywhere."

The Duke used his keys to open the door, and two of the men went inside with the sack. He did not feel that he was needed, so he went to his office to catch up with some of his paper work. He had just sat down, when the two men burst into his office.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Duke demanded.

"Sir, the Viking boy isn't there, we opened up the sack, and he wasn't there."

"For your sake, you had better be wrong!"

The Duke stormed out of his office, and went to the room where his prisoner was. He went over to the sack, and pulled it open. There was a blanket that had been tightly wrapped around some rocks, which had been placed in such a way that it still resembled a human shape. Fury consumed The Duke.

"THAT TREACHEROUS SNAKE!"

**In Arendelle**

Elsa flipped through her paperwork, and let out a sigh. Ever since the attack on Anna from the guard, she had decided to go through all the guards' history. Anyone who had a slightest snag in their history were pulled aside, and interrogated over it. It was a necessary evil, but it added more to her already large amount of paperwork. Her sister was her first priority, so everything else was put aside. She had already made two piles, one for those that passed their hiring history, and those that would be questioned on certain things containing their history. She felt like a monster, but these things had to be done.

"Tea?" A voice asked her.

Elsa looked up, and saw Kai standing near her with a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Kai." Elsa said, as she took the beverage.

"Any luck, my lady?"

"No. I have a possible war stirring beyond our borders, and now I can't trust my own guards. I don't need this right now, but as Queen I have to resolve all these issues!"

"Why don't you take a break, and let me take over for a bit, some fresh air will do you good."

"My father would've known what to do."

"Your father would be proud of you, my lady. He did not have to deal with a possible Viking attack, and that our trading partner started the whole thing."

"Ex-trading partner." Elsa reminded him.

"Yes, yes, but what I said still stands."

Elsa smiled at her advisor, and decided to take a break. She sat on her balcony, which overlooked her town. She did not relax at all knowing that the peaceful town of Arendelle could be ravaged by war. Her grip tightened on her tea cup, and it froze over.

**Anna POV**

Anna stood to the side with Hiccup in a bustling hallway. Guards were being summoned here and there as they were escorted into a room. Anna did not know why the two of them were brought there. Hiccup could not speak, but Anna had an idea why she might have been brought there, but she was surprised it was with the other guards. Elsa probably did not know, otherwise Anna would not have been questioned at all.

"Princess Anna and Sir Hiccup, please come inside!" A guard called.

Anna and Hiccup exchanged looks, before heading inside a poorly lit room. After the incident, Anna told everyone the Viking boy's name, so they started to call him Sir Hiccup. The Viking boy himself grimaced every time he was called that.

"Thank you for joining us, Princess Anna." The guard said. "You as well, Sir Hiccup."

Anna relaxed; it was one of the older guards with blonde hair and green eyes, who had kept her safe from the mean guards.

"It has come to our attention that the guard that attacked you has been doing so for quite some time. We would like a report of all that was done to you, so we can properly punish him. It seems that Sir Hiccup has witnessed some altercations as well."

Anna looked over at Hiccup, who was gesturing that he could not speak, but the guard was too focused on her to notice. One of her sister's advisors stood to the side with parchment; it seemed that they would be taking notes. Anna felt nervous, but summoned up her courage to speak.

"Well, it started shortly after he was hired, without my sister's full permission…"

Anna told them that the guard would hit her when he knew that Kristoff and Elsa were not there, and how he was always dragging her around painfully by the arm. The advisor took down the notes, and Anna failed to realize the emotions the advisor and the older guard suppressed. The two wanted to _murder_ the man that had treated their princess so harshly.

"Sir Hiccup, what do you remember that day?" The guard asked.

Everyone turned to look at Hiccup. It was quite clear that he was still hurting badly from the wounds, and would not be able to fully show them. There was silence, until a pained raspy voice was heard.

"I-I…d-didn't…s-see…h-her…b-being…h-hit,…b-but…s-she…w-wanted…t-to…g-get…a-away."

With that said, Hiccup collapsed into a chair, his energy had been spent, just by talking. As he lay there sweating and gasping silently for air, Anna was relieved to know that he was able to talk. It was painful for him, but Anna had the passing scary thought that she would never hear Hiccup speak. The blonde guard went over, and checked Hiccup.

"Get the healer." He told the advisor. "She'll need to take care of him, and give him something to soothe his throat."

The advisor bustled out, and soon returned with the Healer. Hiccup was helped back to the medical wing, and Anna was left alone. Anna sat, and then her eyes lit up.

"The Trolls!" Anna exclaimed.

The guard looked at her, as he entered the room.

"Your Highness?"

"I've got to go, can you have the Healer get Hiccup ready?"

"S-sure, but he needs his rest and…"

"Thank you!" Anna called.

Anna ran out of the room, leaving a confused guard behind. Hiccup had spoken, which meant his strength was slowly returning. That also meant that Hiccup could be healed fully by the trolls. She just needed transportation, since Kristoff had Sven. She still had her horse, and she was sure that no one would mind lending their horse to Hiccup.

**Hiccup POV**

Hiccup lay on the bed, which had been his since he arrived in Arendelle. He was still sweating, and his eyes were tightly closed from the pain. He could not believe that speaking could be so painful. Once his throat healed, he would never take his voice for granted ever again. A cool cloth was placed against his forehead, and another one was placed on his neck. The cloth was soothing, and the pain seemed to subside a bit.

"Here, drink this, it will soothe your throat." The Healer told him. "You are one stubborn Viking, I'll give you that. Most people who have sore throats brought on by colds are not as eager to talk as you were."

Hiccup gave her a glare, as he took the drink offered to him. There was an overwhelming taste of honey, which seemed to cover up the actual medicine. It burned his throat slightly, but after drinking it, the pain had subsided. The door suddenly burst open, and Hiccup jumped in surprise, almost dropping his cup.

"Princess Anna, I must request that you do not barge into the medical wing, especially when it is being occupied." The Healer gently chided.

"Sorry." Anna said. "I was just wondering if Hiccup was doing okay."

"He is recovering faster than I had anticipated; it must be his Viking blood." The Healer replied.

"Well, he can heal even faster…" Anna began.

That got Hiccup's attention, and he focused on Anna, he wanted to be healed as soon as possible.

"Who would be able to do that?" The Healer asked. "Maybe we can compare notes."

"They probably wouldn't be up to coming here, but we can bring Hiccup to them." Anna replied.

The Healer and Hiccup looked at Anna, and then at each other.

"Who are these _miraculous _healers?" The Healer asked.

"They're Trolls!" Anna exclaimed.

The Healer and Hiccup gave her a blank look.

"Princess Anna, dear, I know what Sir Kristoff and you have said that they exist, but given the circumstances, you probably thought up these trolls."

"No I didn't, they healed my frozen heart…well, that was me, but they put me on the right path. Since Hiccup doesn't have to deal with a frozen heart, they could probably heal him. I mean, it's worth a shot."

The Healer looked at Anna, and then back at him. Hiccup shrugged his arms as best he could. Neither the Healer, nor he was fully convinced about Anna's belief in the trolls.

"Please." Anna begged. "Hiccup would get better, and we can help Elsa stop the war.

Hiccup looked at the Healer as she thought over what Anna had said. At first Hiccup did not think that would let Anna do what she had wanted, but not even ten minutes later, he found himself on the back of a horse. Hiccup was still trying to wrap his brain around everything as they left on their journey.

"Remember, he is your responsibility!" The Healer called after them. "If he starts to feel ill again, bring him back!"

Hiccup watched as Anna waved back. Anna was on the back of a white horse, while he was on a back of a brown horse. He was not too worried, because he knew what a horse was, he just never ridden on before. He was relieved that both horses seemed calm in nature, because he did not want to add to his injuries.

"The trip should only take two hours; maybe even less if we make good time." Anna told him.

Hiccup just nodded, he found it easier to let Anna prattle on, it was not like he could add to the conversation at that moment. The two hour ride was filled with mostly Anna talking about anything that came to mind. Hiccup had started the trip actually listening to her, and then pretending to listen, to finally completely zoning out. He did notice that they went up a mountainside, and into some foliage.

"We're here!" Anna announced.

She jumped off her horse, and waited for Hiccup, who slowly got off of his horse. Hiccup looked around the clearing, and saw nothing but moss covered rocks. He found himself edging away from Anna and going back to his horse.

_It's official, Arendelle people are insane. Don't panic Hiccup; just move slowly; maybe you can get away without her noticing!_

"Grand Pabbie! It's me Anna!"

Hiccup watched as Anna moved her head around, and realized she was looking for him; she spotted him and gently grabbed his arm.

"I brought a friend, who needs help."

Hiccup felt himself nervously looking around the clearing, first chance he got, he was going to run away from Anna.

"Hi!" A voice spoke up next to him.

Hiccup nearly jumped out of his skin. He whirled around, and saw a small rock like creature near his feet. The little creature was smiling up at him. Hiccup backed away, and pulled himself free from Anna. However, his prosthetic got caught on an older version of the creature, and he felt himself losing his balance. He braced for a tumble, but opened his eyes when he realized multiple hands were keeping him from falling. They even helped him back to his feet!

"Look at his left leg!"

"Poor child, losing a leg at such a young age."

"He's got such pretty eyes!"

The creatures were talking all at once, some were shouting, while others were trying to figure out who Hiccup was. Hiccup felt hands grab at him, and pull at his tunic, and some of the creatures climbed on each other to look at the bandage on his neck. There were too many voices, and too much activity for Hiccup, and he started to feel dizzy.

_Just stop talking!_

"Enough!" A voice cut through the chatter.

Hiccup opened his eyes, as the rest of the creatures fell away from him. He was being approached by a creature that looked like an Elder. The other creatures made a path for him as the Elder walked up to Hiccup. The Elder gently grabbed Hiccup by the wrist, and gently pulled him into a sitting position. Hiccup was vaguely aware that Anna joined him. The Elder was looking into Hiccup's eyes, and Hiccup found that something compelled him not to look away.

_These creatures can't be trolls; they are too small and too nice…_

"You have been through so much at such a young age." The creature told him. "My name is Grand Pabbie, and I will not hurt you."

Hiccup noticed that the 'troll' did not let go of his wrist.

"Can you heal him?" Anna piped up.

"Yes, I can heal his physical wounds, but injuries brought on by the stress that caused those wounds will not be so easily healed."

"Meaning…" Anna began.

"Meaning that he does not have all his memories, and I cannot bring them back, he will have to do that on his own."

Hiccup furrowed a brow; he did not know what Grand Pabbie meant. He closed his eyes, and tried to run through what he remembered. His eyes shot open when he realized there was a massive gap in his memories. What had happened to him, and how had he ended up in Arendelle.

"Don't force yourself to remember, your memories will return gradually." Grand Pabbie told him.

Hiccup felt Grand Pabbie grab his other wrist, and after a few minutes warmth spread through him. The warmth was centered around his arms and throat. Hiccup felt himself drifting, and he must have dozed off, because he next found himself lying on a bed of moss.

"Try speaking now." Grand Pabbie told him.

"My throat has been slashed, and it hurt really badly to speak before, so I don't really want to speak on command."

It slowly dawned on Hiccup that he had said that out loud.

"Sorry."

"There is no issue there, my boy." Grand Pabbie told him.

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief.

"Yay! I knew the trolls could heal you!" Anna exclaimed.

Hiccup nearly fell over when Anna's arms wrapped around him.

"Princess Anna, he has just been healed, please give him some space."

"Sorry."

Hiccup lay back down on the moss covered grass, he barely moved when Anna shuffled up to sit next to him.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" She asked.

Hiccup put an arm over his face, and did not answer right away.

"I don't remember much. Only that some men from Arendelle came to my home, and told me that the current Queen was a monster."

Anna gasped.

"Take that back, my sister is not a monster!"

"I don't remember who it was, but someone told me that your sister murdered your parents for power, and enslaved you as her puppet."

"That's not true at all."

"How am I supposed to know what is really true or not!" Hiccup demanded. "I knew someone who killed his own father to gain power. His name was Dagur the Deranged, and he would try to kill me whenever his tribe visited ours. He tried to drown me once, too. He even offered to help me kill my own dad. I love my dad; I don't want any harm come to him."

"Do you still think my sister is a monster?"

Hiccup looked at Anna, and saw tears in her eyes.

"From what I've seen, she isn't a bad person at all; whoever said those things to me was a liar."

Hiccup found himself being tackled in a hug.

"Can we go now; I don't want anyone to lose a left sock to a troll."

Anna let him go, and let out a laugh, her tears forgotten.

**Back in Arendelle**

The green–eyed guard sat at his desk going over the information that they had gathered over the day from their interrogations. He flipped through the papers, and took some notes. The younger guards had called it a day long ago; they had grown bored trying to see anything unusual in any of the paperwork. They had called him crazy for staying, but he owed it to his late King and Queen to take care of their daughters.

The guard sighed as his mind drifted to memories from long ago. He had been only eighteen when the King had been crowned, and was a brand new guard. He witnessed a wedding between the King and his Queen, and saw both princesses being born. During the time when many of the guards and maids had been fired, he had been kept on, and continued his job. He did not see most of the events that took place when the big freeze took over the kingdom, because he had been visiting family, but when he returned, he was shocked to find out his Queen knew ice magic.

"What am I missing?" The guard wondered.

He looked at the papers again, and that was when he spotted it. Half the papers were signed by his former higher up. He knew his former higher up did not like having a Queen in power, even though he was polite to her face, and had lost his job due to his treason against the Queen. The signatures were mostly forged, and had the names of the Queen's advisors, but the guard recognized it as his former higher up's hand writing.

"The Queen needs to know..." The guard said.

"Needs to know what?"

The green eyed guard turned at the voice, and saw the brown haired guard that had been questioned, since he had appeared so close to the blonde haired monster that had hurt Princess Anna. The brown haired guard had his sword drawn, and was making his way over to the green eyed guard. The green eyed guard reached for his own sword, but to his shock, it was not there.

"Getting senile in your old age, aren't you?" The brown haired guard sneered. "Such a pity."

"I know what you are planning; you won't get away with this."

"Do you, and yes we will."

"My former higher up will not succeed in overthrowing the Queen!"

The brown haired guard stopped, and threw his head back laughing.

"So close, but your former higher up is dead, I should know, I killed him."

"What?!"

"Did you think we would want to follow some old jaded fool with no ties to royalty?"

"Prince Hans? Why would you follow that mad man?"

"You aren't as senile as I thought, but we can't have this conversation leave this room."

Before the green eyes guard could defend himself, the brown haired guard ran him through with his sword.

"Ironic isn't it?" The brown haired guard mocked. "I killed you with your own sword. You left it in the interrogation room, senile old fool."

The green eyed guard was not quite dead, but could not respond to them.

"Oh, and long live the Queen, and all Hail the King!"

The brown haired man left the green eyed guard to die. The green eyed guard's blood stained the papers that held the possible treason. He would be found in the morning, and given a proper burial, but he would take the secrets of the treason to his grave.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Note: **The scene with Anna and Hiccup hugging isn't meant to be a shipper thing, I just see Anna as being overly affectionate. Also, unlike Frozen Viking, I wanted to explore the guards more, and the green eyed guard was always slated to be killed. In early ideas, and even in the original story, I wanted a guard to be killed finding out what happened before the events took place. I was going to have him live longer, but I decided to kill him earlier. For those wondering, I was going to have him killed when he tried to prevent Hiccup's second kidnapping. Which you will know about in the first version of this story. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
